The coward genius
by countegor
Summary: The last thing 17 year old Jimmy wanted was a broke up with Cindy. He'll try to do anything to recover his love for her. But a lot of things will interfere...
1. 1 Locked in the lab

Disclaimer: I not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 1 - "Locked in the lab"  
  
It had been weeks that 17-year-old Jimmy had locked himself in his lab. He didn't want to make contact with anyone in that period of time. Neither with his parents nor his supposedly called "friends". Just his mechanical dog Goddard around. Only Goddard, his sidekick, made him feel like he was in company.  
Jimmy himself changed the combination of the lab door, so no one could pass. Carl and Sheen, his bests friends, wanted to talk to him all those days, but the only reply they heard was a "Go away!" or a "Leave me alone". The poor guys gave up coming to Jimmy's lab as the time passed.  
  
"What do they care? They were there! They were laughing just like all the other people" Jimmy was saying in his thoughts, his anger grew.  
  
He didn't want to go to school in that period too.  
  
"What does it matter? I don't need school! I'm a genius! Well, I guess I'm a genius... ".  
  
Everybody wanted to know what happened to the once named "genius". Because he wasn't now a "genius" only, all the guys in school turned to call him "coward genius".  
  
Jimmy could remember what happened that could make him be like this. He didn't wanted to remember, but the memories flashed in his big head.  
  
-- Flashback --  
  
"I'm telling you, Neutron, this relationship is over!" said a sad Cindy, tears badly coming out of her eyes. "I'm tired of waiting you at the dates! You're always late! You're not here! I'm always alone!".  
  
"W-what?!?" Jimmy was in shock. "No!" he thought, "She never would do a thing like this! I love her too much for deserve this from her! No, God, please no!!" he pleaded in his thoughts.  
  
"B-but, Cindy, please! Wait! Let me explai--" said a shocked and desperated Jimmy.  
  
"Save your words! This is over!".  
  
As cindy said that, she ran out of the Candy Bar.  
  
"Wait!" pleaded a still shocked Jimmy, running after her. "I'll change! I promess you I can change! Don't--".  
  
Jimmy couldn't see her anywhere. Cindy dissapeared through a blinding fog.  
Alone, Jimmy only wanted to go to his home. He jumped in his Hover Car and headed first to his lab. Carl and Sheen and also Libby where there.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy!" greeted Sheen.  
  
"Did you bring some ice-cream?" Carl asked.  
  
The Hover Car ran out of gas, so Jimmy made a not-to-much-pleasant land on the floor.  
  
"What happened to Cindy? Where is she?" Libby asked.  
  
"We broke up..." Jimmy said, as his face turned to seriuos, then sad, mixed with anger. "She was mad at me. I couldn't stop her, she ran out of the Candy Bar. I think she's coming this way."  
  
Except Jimmy, they all gasped.  
  
"No... no, this can't be... why would she do that?" said a shocked Libby.  
  
"She said that she was tired of waiting for me at dates and that I was always late. And I guess she's right." Tears dropped from Jimmy's face. He continued. "I've been doing so much things in my lab that the time passed like the wind. She's right. She gave up with me. She's tired of me. I made the relationship go badly over and over. And she left me. I feel guilty of course. Look, I'll be in my room, thinking, like always, but thinking on her. No more questions, please. Go away."  
  
And with that, Jimmy walked in direction to his house. Sheen, Carl and Libby felt bad. They looked at each other and decided to follow Jimmy to try to confort him.  
  
"I said go away!" said an angry Jimmy, shutting the door.  
  
"Don't say that, Jim" said Carl.  
  
"But Jimmy, we want--" said Sheen.  
  
"I know you guys want to talk with me, but I'm not in the mood. We'll talk about this another day. Now go. And tell everyone that I'm going to miss some classes at school. Tell them I'm sick or something, ok?".  
  
Libby was the first to leave. She crossed the street and went to Cindy's house to wait for her to arrive.  
  
Sheen and Carl sat at the stairs of the door, probably waiting that Jimmy would in a moment open that door. But Jimmy was too hurted to do that. In fact, he felt like something heavy was not letting him walk easily through the stairs. His body was heavy. Too heavy. He suddenly fainted.  
  
The faint sound came to the ears of Sheen and Carl. But they thought it was something else. After a few hours, they left.  
  
Jimmy woke up, and the first thing he saw was his dad.  
  
"Jimbo! What happened to you? Have you been drinking or something?" said Hugh as he tried to help his son to stood.  
  
"No! You know I'm not drinking anymore of that shit!" shouted Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy had in sometimes drinking problems. He was thinking too much in Cindy, the way he was hurting her with the ran of the days. But Cindy never noticed he had those problems. Of course she never noticed that, he was a genius. He invented a pill to remove all the drunk state, the future headaches in the morning. But there were sometimes he forgot to drink that pill, so he was returning to his home, drunk, stumbling when walking through the stairs. And those nights, his parents noticed that. Secretly, he had been going to "Alcoholic Help Problems in Retroville" after school. So Cindy was always asking him the next day and the next day why he was dissapearing. But from that questions, there was no reply.  
  
"It's everything ok, honey?" said his mother, Judy. "You looked like you were drinking. And you fell on the stairs."  
  
"No, I'm not ok... I got bad news, but I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now. What time is it?"  
  
"It's 11 PM, son" answered his father, looking at his watch. "Oh, and that reminds me, it's time for 'Duck in the shower' program".  
  
"Well, good night, then!" said Jimmy. And with that, he went upstairs.  
  
Goddard was in his room.  
  
"Bark! Bark!"  
  
"Hey, boy! Here, take it" said Jimmy as he gave Goddard an empty Purple Flurp can.  
  
While eating the can, Goddard showed through his metallic eyes a little worried.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" showed Goddard on screen.  
  
"Cindy and I broke up..." said Jimmy, remembering what happened and a tear went down his cheeks and falled to the floor.  
  
Without being asked, Goddard showed options.  
  
"APOLOGIZE TO CINDY. SHE MIGHT GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE".  
  
"No, Goddard, she gave up with me".  
  
"FIND ANOTHER GIRL"  
  
"It isn't easy. Betty moved from Retroville to another city. And the only person I want is Cindy."  
  
"MOVE TO ANOTHER TOWN, YOU'RE A GROWN UP. SHE'LL MISS YOU".  
  
"That would be the last thing I could do".  
  
GOddard surprisingly showed a fourth option.  
  
"TRY TO GIVE CINDY SOMETHING THAT ANYONE CAN'T GIVE TO HER"  
  
"Like what? I don't know what I can give to her, the only thing I gave to her was pain and suffer and nothing more like that." 


	2. 2 Something that you could give to her

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 2 - "Something you can give to her that anyone can't"  
  
Continued Flashback  
  
"I can't think in nothing by now, Goddard, I'm tired. Good night, boy." said Jimmy.  
  
He yawned and dropped his head on his pillow. Goddard did the same.  
  
-  
  
Jimmy woke up in the morning, when he saw his mother, Judy, staring at him with a glare.  
  
"Why didn't you go to school this morning?" asked her.  
  
"I told you, I was not in the mood." Jimmy replied.  
  
"That's only an excuse, young man." said Judy. "Is something wrong, honey? Something you want to tell me?". As she said that, she looked more like concerned.  
  
"What do you care? What if I tell you and you can't help me?" said Jimmy as his sad face showed up. He put his face in his pillow.  
  
"I'm worried about you. You just weren't the same latelly. And yesterday, I found you unconcious and drunk--".  
  
"I WASN'T DRUNK!" yelled Jimmy, after he heard the word "drunk". "HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO! I HAVEN'T BEEN DRINKING MORE OF THAT SHIT!!!". As he was screaming, the house looked like it was about to blow up.  
  
"Then what happened to you?" asked Judy, angry and more corcerned, her arms crossed on her chest. "And how dare you talk to me like that? I'm not deaf!", as she said that, she turned in way to the door.  
  
"Sorry, mom...". Tears went down from Jimmy's eyes.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby! Please, tell me. I know your hurt. You can trust me." said Judy, as she rubbed Jimmy's hair.  
  
"I can't", said Jimmy, more tears went down. "It's not what you think".  
  
"I guess I can. It was some bully at school?" asked Judy.  
  
"No! I'm not a coward!" said Jimmy, "Well, maybe I am in some way... but it has nothing to do with school".  
  
"It had something more to do with your friends? Perhaps, Sheen or Carl?" she asked.  
  
"No... they're fine with me... I guess so...", Jimmy said, as he looked corcern about that. He remembered that they were there to talk to him, but he didn't even try to.  
  
"It was Cindy, right?" she asked more corcerned.  
  
As Jimmy heard that, he felt more sad. And the tears didn't stopped. Jimmy nodded to his mother in agree.  
  
"I see, honey. That's so sad. You two were too well together" said his mother trying to confort him.  
  
Suddenly, Jimmy was angry. Why was she talking in past? Why didn't she tried at least to say to him that he can try to apologize, like when Goddard told him?  
  
"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T TRUST IN YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Jimmy, more angry. "WHAT KIND OF WORDS ARE THAT FROM A MOTHER? WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN PAST, LIKE IF ALL OUR RELATIONSHIP WERE DEAD?".  
  
Judy covered her mouth. She was scared. She knew she made a mistake.  
  
"Wait! Jimmy! Honey! I didn't mean to say that!" said Judy desperately. "Please! Calm down! I'm sorry!".  
  
Jimmy's anger went down. Suddenly, he fainted. He was weak, he wasted so much energy. He fell in a deep dream.  
  
In the dream, Jimmy spotted a figure. It was Cindy. But she looked different. She looked more like a punk. Her hair wasn't made in a pony-tail like always, it was all messed up and pointy. Her shirt was black and adorned with a skull. Her jeans were the same. Her ears and lips were covered in piercings.  
  
"No! This can't be! Cindy! What the hell did you do to yourself?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Cindy turned to Jimmy. She made a glare to him.  
  
"Mind your bussines, Nerdtron! I'm now a girl with style! And you are wasting it! Like always!" replied punk Cindy.  
  
"Why...?". Tears dropped from Jimmy's face. Punk Cindy looked at Jimmy angrily.  
  
"Oh, the poor baby! Crying! Look at you! You're pathetic!" she said. "I should be the one who's supposed to be suffering! Not you! I was the one who was staying the all night in the stupid Candy Bar every day alone waiting for you to arrive at time at the date! I was the one who was asking you we're have you been day by day! Not YOU!".  
  
"I know all that and...! Hey, where is everybody? Where's Libby, and Sheen? And Carl?", said Jimmy looking for them.  
  
"I don't know. And that doesn't matter now, especially to me. I left Libby, too. She was such an idiot. She thought that I should return to you! What a dumbass!". Punk Cindy laughed and continued. "Like I was saying, and like you see, I'm now a girl with style. I'm a fashion model. I've found my way to be a super-star. I've signed a contract with Corky Shimatzu, like you see in this piece of paper", punk Cindy said as she showed the contract to Jimmy's face. "But why am I saying this things to you? You don't care!".  
  
"Let me explain! Please!" pleaded Jimmy. "JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!". Jimmy fell to his knees, tears went down to his face like waterfalls as he made a punch to the dreaming floor.  
  
"No! You don't have to explain me nothing! We broke up! And that's all! I have no more time to waste, I got to go with my punk friends to a show. Good b--".  
  
Jimmy interrupted her.  
  
"Wait! What if I can give you something that anyone can't?" asked desperately Jimmy.  
  
"What do you mean with that?". Punk Cindy was confused.  
  
He cleaned up his tears, reached her, put his arms on her waist and kissed her. The kiss was long. For some reason, she let him do it. When he pulled her away, she was in shock.  
  
"I love you, Cindy" said Jimmy.  
  
Cindy's "styled" look suddenly changed to a normal Cindy. The dream was over.  
  
Jimmy woke up.  
  
"True love?". He realized that, as he sat on his bed. He was on the floor when he fainted.  
  
"Right here, doctor! Please! Come quickly!".  
  
He heard the voice of his worried mother. The doctor was following her, as she was walking up the stairs.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing?" said Jimmy as he ran out of his room.  
  
"Honey! You're all right! I was so worried!" said Judy. She strongly hugged his son.  
  
The doctor talked to Jimmy.  
  
"Your mother talked to me about your problem. She said you were unconcious yesterday. And that today you fainted. Is that true, young man?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, that's true, Dr. Silverman. I got no idea what happened. I felt like my body was heavy. And then, I was weak. That happened to me yesterday, too" replied Jimmy.  
  
"I see... Well, I'm going to prescribe you some pills" said Dr. Silverman.  
  
"Pills? Wha-Hey, slow down, doctor. I'm a genius, I know everything about pills. Just give me the ingredients to build them" said a confident Jimmy.  
  
"Yes, but it's not the pills you think. It a vitamin. You see, I think you're out of energy. And if you want to go to school, you can't go with your own builted pills, that would make a break to the law and you would be expelled" explained the doctor.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. Give the prescription to my mother. She'll buy the remedy. If you excuse me, I got something important to do" said Jimmy.  
  
And with that, he ran down the stairs and walked through the door. 


	3. 3 Obstacles

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
Author's note: Well, in case you didn't notice, Dr. Silverman was a phycologist in the movie "The Mask" (1994) starred by Ben Stein, the same guy who name was in JN episode "Normal Boy" instead of 'Drool Monkey', 'Normal', and 'Albert Einstein'. He also made the voice of the over-payed clown in JN episode "Hypno-Birthday to you".  
  
- CHAPTER 3 - "Obstacles"  
  
Continued Flashback  
  
At the school, 3 PM. Cindy was walking home with Libby.  
  
"He's a complete asshole and now I hate him!" said an angry Cindy.  
  
"Are you sure you want to talk like this about Jimmy?" questioned a still shocked Libby.  
  
"I'm a 99 sure! He doesn't care about me!" replied Cindy. "Besides, I'm done. I gave up. Who knows what he have been doing all the time I was worried about him. Do you know? I bet he was all the time in his... stupid lab making... psycho weird things that always fail and... and... You know what? It doesn't matter to me anymore. ". As she said that, her face changed angry to sad. Tears went down her face.  
  
"What about the other 1?" said Libby, trying to confort her.  
  
"Wha-The other 1? I-I don't know. I guess I can figure it out, but you know that a 99 is excellent... well, that was a thing he said one time. When he was like the guy I met." said Cindy.  
  
"It was 95... But yes, what's the difference? It's still an excellent... Look, girl, maybe you should go to his house to talk to him, try at least. You know, when he came to his lab yesterday and in his Hover Car, I saw an expression in his face, that I didn't like it too much..." said Libby.  
  
"What kind of expression?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Like destroyed, blow up... He didn't even wanted to talk about the hole stuff... even with Sheen and Carl, you know they are his best friends. He said he was not in the mood or something, and did you notice that he didn't go to school today?" replied Libby.  
  
"Well... No, I was in other kind of things to notice that. Besides, whe don't share our classes anymore. Even our classrooms are different. It's a total mess, and he's a total mess too!" said Cindy, more sad.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't want to leave him..." said Libby.  
  
"No, but I had to..." said Cindy as she took a deep breath. "You see, he's not the same. He's not the kind, generous, helpful guy I met. He's a total disaster now. A stupid, useless, good-for-nothing.... Well, you get the idea. I don't even know if he's a genius. Because I don't know if genius people do things like this. He dropped me first. Like garbage. Like a skunk." said Cindy, as she was trying to stop crying. "You know what? Let's talk about another thing. I don't want to remember him anymore".  
  
"It's ok, Cindy. What do you want to talk about?" said Libby.  
  
"Well, I was in school... and I met this guy..." said Cindy, showing Libby a picture, as her sad face was gone, changing to an ear-to-ear smile.  
  
"Wow! Is he from your classroom or something?" asked Libby, looking at the picture and forgetting about Jimmy.  
  
"Yes... and he's so cute. He's not very smart, but he's "cool". Just like Nick." said Cindy.  
  
"Yeah, well, Nick moved to another city, like this girl, Betty. When he discovered that you were with Jimmy, he felt bad and he ran like a rat." said Libby, laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah, when Betty she discovered the same, she ran, too" said Cindy, but she didn't laugh.  
  
"And what's his name?" asked Libby.  
  
"His name is Paul Sanders. He's also called 'The Rock'." said Cindy.  
  
"I can see that! Look at his muscles! Is he working in a gym or something like that?" asked Libby.  
  
"No, he's more like a punk. You see? His hair. His piercings. And he's tattooed. In here... here... and... here..." replied Cindy, indicating Libby the tatoos in the picture.  
  
"Wait a minute, girl! A punk? And you're going to hang around with a punk? I don't think you should do that." said Libby.  
  
"Why? What do you mean?" asked Cindy.  
  
"If he's a punk, you'll becoming a punk, too. And you'll have to wear those tattoos and piercings. BLARGH!" said a disgusted Libby.  
  
"Oh, please!" said Cindy, laughing. "Are you serious? You know me, I'm not someone too easy to manipulate." said Cindy.  
  
"I know that. But I warn you, girl. If you want to go out with him, you'll have to be like him" said Libby.  
  
Cindy looked at Libby and saw in her eyes that she was a little corcern.  
  
"It's ok, Libby, I'll handle from here. Do you want to stay and spent the night with me?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Sure, why not?" replied Libby.  
  
-  
  
Jimmy went to the school to try to reach Cindy, but he was too late. The school doors were closed. Also everyone left.  
  
"Damn! Why I didn't use the Hover Car? Oh, yeah, right! It needed more gasoline." thought Jimmy.  
  
Suddenly, he felt like someone was behind him.  
  
Jimmy turned over. He saw in front of him a guy just about his size, pointy hair, leather jacket and jeans. His muscled arms were showing a lot of tattoos and his piercings were in ears, lips and nose. And even some ones in his eyebrowns.  
  
"Hey, man. Did you see a blond girl, short?" said the man.  
  
"No, they all left. Wait! Blonde girl?" said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Suzie... no, Cindy." said the man, trying to remember.  
  
"She just left, and by the time I got here, I guess she left like about 23 minutes" said Jimmy.  
  
"Huh, uh?" said the man, blanky, trying to follow Jimmy's words.  
  
"What exactly do you want? Who are you?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm Paul Sanders, people call me 'The Rock'" said the man. "And like, I was looking for her. She's a beautiful girl and she's smart, you know what I'm saying? And who are you, anyway, like, his boyfriend or something?".  
  
"No, I'm not his boyfriend. I mean, not anymore. We broke up... well, in certain way, she left me." said a sad Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, that's bad, man... Well, gotta go. Later!" said the man, Paul.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Later!" said Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy was going to leave when he realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he thought. "I think I saw those kind of guys before. Of course! They're punks! And this guy said Cindy's a beautiful girl and smart?? Oh, no! My dream is coming true! She's going to be a punk, too! I gotta stop her!".  
  
Jimmy ran as fast as he could to try to go to Cindy's house first. But he saw a motorcycle on the street and parked in front of Cindy's house. He also saw Cindy and the man, Paul, going sitting on the stairs and laughing at each other.  
  
"I got to talk to her, and quick!" said Jimmy. 


	4. 4 Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 4 - "Discussion"  
  
Continued Flashback  
  
Jimmy approached to Cindy and Paul.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing with my girl?" Jimmy asked, while walking to them, furiosly.  
  
"Wow, wow! Excuse me, man? Your girl?! Didn't you just saying recently that she broke up with you, ya know what I'm saying?". Paul was confused, letting out a nervous smile and stepping back.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't Mr. I-Do-Care!!" said Cindy, sarcastically, stepping in front of Jimmy, her arms crossed on her chest. "And for your information, he's coming with me to a punk recital here in Retroville Stadium!".  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" yelled Jimmy. "And what kind of girl are you?! You just broke up with me and then you just leave with another man?!"  
  
"Yeah, right! You would do the same thing if you feel all alone for months!" said Cindy, angrily.  
  
Paul was staring at them, watching them arguing. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about that, ok?" said Jimmy, trying to apologize.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, this isn't going to anywhere!" said Cindy.  
  
"Of course this isn't going anywhere because of your cotton head and your deaf ears!" said Jimmy, more angry, without thinking in any of his words.  
  
Cindy was surprised for that comment, so her face expression went down for a second.  
  
"So that's why you came here? To say me that I'm deaf and I have a cotton head, huh?". Cindy was exploding. "This is my fault now, huh? That's what you trying to tell me?!?! THAT'S WHY?".  
  
"No, it's not that! I was going to ask you something important, but you know what? You're right!" said Jimmy. "I don't care. I hate you, Cindy Vortex! I hate you! Go with your punk friend. I don't care! I just don't care anymore! You're right in that! You're always right in all, you know! I never want to see you again!". He was leaving, with tears dropping out of his face.  
  
Cindy was more than surprised. She was hurt. Really hurt. And for some reason, she was trying to stop him.  
  
"B-But, Jimm-".  
  
"GO TO HELL!" yelled Jimmy, interrupting.  
  
Cindy began to cry. Paul, who was seeing the hole scene, became angry. Not because of Jimmy yelling, it was because he saw Cindy crying and he couldn't take it.  
  
"Now, wait a minute, man! How dare you insult that pretty young lady?" Paul asked, reaching Jimmy.  
  
"What do you want now, punk?" said Jimmy, more angry. "Go with her, I don't mind! She's not my girl anymore!".  
  
"Hey, don't talk me like that, nerd!" said Paul, really angry.  
  
"What did you just say to me? Nerd, huh?".  
  
Now Jimmy was exploding. Without thinking, he threw a blow to Paul's face. Paul was bleeding.  
  
"Damn! You're good, buddy!" Paul shouted, covering his nose. "Now you'll pay, ya know what I'm saying!".  
  
Paul grabbed Jimmy by the collar and he was about to throw him a punch, when...  
  
"STOP! Stop it, please!" yelled Cindy, desperately, rushing to help. "Neutron! Beat it! Paul, come to my house so I can take care of your nose."  
  
"We'll see ya tomorrow at school, dude!" said Paul, threatening Jimmy and following Cindy to her house.  
  
"At least you didn't call me nerd anymore, punk!" said Jimmy, sarcastically.  
  
Paul went mad. He tried to continue the fight, but Cindy stop him.  
  
"Neutron! I said beat it! Go away!" yelled Cindy.  
  
Jimmy went to his house. His mother was watching all the fight.  
  
"Honey, what happened outside?" she asked.  
  
But there was no reply. He went upstairs, closed the door and layed on his bed. He started crying. Goddard entered his room.  
  
"I wasted all, Goddard. I said that I hated her, that I didn't want to see her anymore!" said Jimmy, crying more. "I know I hurted her, but I know that I love her too... deeply inside I love her, Goddard...".  
  
Goddard began to groan in signal of understanding.  
  
"But this is all this punk's fault! When I see him tomorrow, he's going to suffer! Oh, yeah!".  
  
Jimmy was angry. And he wanted revenge.  
  
Goddard shook his head in signal of disagree. But Jimmy was too ocuppied in planing his revenge to notice that. 


	5. 5 Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 5 - "Revenge"  
  
The next day, Jimmy didn't go to school, but he stood in front of it at exactly 3 PM to wait for Paul.  
  
Paul, who, for some reason, forgot about all the fight the last day, was walking alone. There was no sign of Cindy anywhere, but he didn't mind for a second. He thought she probably were with her friends.  
  
"Hey, punk!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
Paul turned around and saw Jimmy. His anger started to grew.  
  
"What do you want, man?!" said Paul, and then he remembered. "Oh, yeah! You want some action, ya know what I'm saying!".  
  
"That's right!" said Jimmy. "Come and get me!".  
  
As Jimmy said this, he ran to the street. Paul followed him. Then, all the people of the school noticed that there was a fight and then, they followed them and formed a round around Jimmy and Paul.  
  
Sheen and Carl also were there. But Libby and Cindy weren't. But they didn't notice.  
  
The stress between Jimmy and Paul started to grew, and their anger was at the limit.  
  
"I'm going to punch you so hard that your face will not be recognized" said Paul, showing a fist.  
  
"I would like to see that" said Jimmy, with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Paul threw a blow to Jimmy's face, but for surprised from the crow, Jimmy didn't move. The blow got directly in Jimmy's face, and Jimmy felt it. But for some reason, the blow wasn't good enough, because Jimmy was still stood, and there was no sign of blood in his face.  
  
"That's all you got?" asked Jimmy, more sarcastically. "Let me show you how do this stuff".  
  
He threw a punch directly to Paul's face. And Paul, who didn't move, received it. The punch was so strong, that the force made him to fell to the ground. And his face started to bleed.  
  
"You're good! Really good for a nerd!" said Paul.  
  
And with that, he stood, and quickly, he kicked Jimmy's stomach and elbowed his neck. Now Jimmy fell to the ground. But for surprise to all the people, and Paul, he quickly stood. The crow started to encourage Jimmy, because of his resistence. Paul was astonished. He couldn't believe all this. But there was no time to believe. Jimmy took him by the neck, with a monkey wrench.  
  
"Do you give up?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"UNGH! No!" said Paul.  
  
"Do you give up?" Jimmy asked again, pressing Paul's neck more. "Are you going to let Cindy alone?".  
  
When Paul heard Cindy's name, something triggered in him, and with an incredible force, he threw Jimmy violently to the ground. The people around and Paul did not only heard a crack from some of Jimmy's bones, they heard a crash too. Then, they all realized. Jimmy was cheating.  
  
"One of your nerd inventions, huh?" Paul said. "You're a coward! You knew what my strengh was, so you decided to protect youself with that, ya know what I mean?".  
  
Jimmy didn't reply. He was uncouncious for a while. But then he woke up. And he realized that his invention was broken. He did a sheepish smile and then he saw Paul making a glare to him, with his arms around his chest. And a evil smile.  
  
Paul then reached Jimmy and started to choke him.  
  
"C'MON! SAY IT! YOU'RE A COWARD! DID YOU USE YOUR INVENTIONS TO FIGHT?" yelled Paul to Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy couldn't almost speak because of the choke. But soon he realized that the fight was over.  
  
"Yes... UGH! I... I ADMIT IT! I DID USE... ONE OF MY INVENTIONS... AND IT FAILED!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
The crow started to whistle at Jimmy in sign of dissapointment.  
  
"YOU MUST ADMIT YOU'RE A COWARD! SAY IT!" yelled Paul, giving more pressure to Jimmy's neck.  
  
"UGH! I... I... I ADMIT IT!" yelled Jimmy with tears in his eyes. "I'M A... I'M A... I'M A COWARD!".  
  
All the people around gasped.  
  
"YOU MUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE A NERD! NOW, SAY IT!" yelled Paul again, giving more and more pressure to Jimmy's neck.  
  
"I... UGH! I... I'M A NERD! A COWARD! A NERD! NOW PLEASE, LET ME GO!" yelled Jimmy, his face was red because of the pressure and the pain he was suffering was growing even bigger.  
  
"ONE MORE AND I'LL LET YOU GO! YOU'LL NOT SAY 'PUNK' TO ME! YOU'LL REFFER TO ME AS 'SIR'! SAY IT!" yelled Paul.  
  
"I... I'LL REFFER TO YOU AS... AS... 'SIR'! I... I'LL NOT SAY YOU 'PUNK'... ANYMORE!" yelled Jimmy, his face still red.  
  
"Ok, I'll let you go" said Paul, as he let his hands let Jimmy's neck free. "But first," he said, "here's something to remember me for the rest of your pathetic life!".  
  
He turned behind Jimmy and then with a quickly move, he pulled out Jimmy's underpants.  
  
All the people around and including Sheen and Carl started to laugh. The laugh was louder.  
  
Jimmy looked around and then, he stood up, said bye to everyone and started walking to his home.  
  
"Bye, nerdie!" Paul shouted.  
  
"Bye... sir..." Jimmy whispered.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Paul shouted.  
  
"BYE, SIR!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
All the people laughed and then, everyone went in direction to their homes. 


	6. 6 Good bye to all

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 6 - "Good bye to all"  
  
"YOU MUST ADMIT YOU'RE A COWARD! SAY IT!"  
  
"UGH! I... I... I ADMIT IT! I'M A... I'M A... I'M A COWARD!"  
  
"YOU'LL NOT SAY 'PUNK' TO ME! YOU'LL REFFER TO ME AS 'SIR'! SAY IT!"  
  
"I... I'LL REFFER TO YOU AS... AS... 'SIR'! I... I'LL NOT SAY YOU 'PUNK'... ANYMORE!"  
  
"Bye, nerdie!"  
  
"Bye, SIR!"  
  
Jimmy remembered those words again, while he was locked in his lab. For weeks, he didn't see the light again. For weeks, he didn't see his parents anymore. For weeks, he didn't see his friends, or supposedly called 'friends'. For weeks, he didn't see Cindy.  
  
He was only with his sidekick, Goddard. And with his inventions. And his brain. That brain that started to think.  
  
"My inventions... my inventions made me what I'm now." Jimmy whispered in his thoughts.  
  
He stood. Not longer curled in a ball, in a fetal position.  
  
"No, I can't destroy them. They made me what I'm now, but they are not responsible. I'm responsible. Because of my actions. Because of my stupid actions!" he said, as he sat on one of his chairs and he tried not to cry, but the tears already went down from his eyes.  
  
He continued.  
  
"Because of my stupid actions..." he sobbed. "Because of my stupid actions, I got no friends... I got no parents support... I got no girlfriend... and now... I'm a coward!" he said, as he started to count that with his fingers.  
  
Jimmy looked at Goddard.  
  
"Goddard, show me the options again, like before!" he ordered.  
  
"APOLOGIZE TO CINDY. SHE MIGHT GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE" Goddard showed on screen.  
  
Jimmy then remembered what he said. 'No, Goddard, she gave up with me... she gave up with me...'  
  
"FIND ANOTHER GIRL" Goddard showed.  
  
Jimmy remembered again what he said. 'It isn't easy. Betty moved from Retroville to another city. And the only person I want is Cindy... want is Cindy...'  
  
"MOVE TO ANOTHER TOWN, YOU'RE A GROWN UP. SHE'LL MISS YOU" Goddard showed.  
  
Jimmy then remembered what he said. 'That would be the last thing I could do... the last thing I could do...'  
  
Then, for some reason, he remembered...  
  
'Bye, nerdie!'  
  
'Bye, SIR!  
  
"THAT'S IT!" he shouted, before Goddard could show the last option.  
  
Goddard whimpered trying to tell Jimmy that he was wrong.  
  
"Goddard, I got no choice," Jimmy said with a sad face. "And sorry to say this, but you're the one who's wrong, boy. Nobody'll miss me. Neither Cindy. I'll have to move to another place, so I can continue with my life".  
  
The mechanical dog finally undertood.  
  
"You can come with me if you want. Otherwise, you can stay here with my parents. It's your choice, boy." said Jimmy, as he patted Goddard's metal head.  
  
Goddard barked and moved his tail.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING? I'M COMING WITH YOU" Goddard's screen showed.  
  
"That's my dog!" Jimmy said smiling at Goddard, and he gave him a hug.  
  
"You know, boy, I'm gonna miss this place" he said as he sobbed. "I'm gonna miss my life here in Retroville".  
  
Goddard whimpered in signal of agreement.  
  
"Time to start a new life!" said Jimmy, as he cleaned up his tears. 


	7. 7 Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 7 - "Leaving"  
  
Jimmy got out of his lab, and went to the back door of his house, followed by Goddard.  
  
Her mother, Judy, was in the kitchen and preparing the dinner. She was putting on some plates on the table. But when she saw Jimmy, she left a plate fell to the floor. A minor crash was heard as the tears went down from Judy's face. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Jimmy! Oh, son! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Judy as she ran to Jimmy and gave him a hug. "Where did you go? I was so worried! You didn't tell me anything!"  
  
"Mom, I made a decision. And it's final. I'm leaving." said Jimmy with a sad face mixed with anger.  
  
"w-what?!?". Judy now couldn't believe her ears, as the tears didn't stopped.  
  
"You heard it. I'm leaving from Retroville" Jimmy said as he walked in direction to the living room.  
  
"You can't leave!" Judy yelled. "You're not even 18! You're too young!".  
  
"That's only a excuse. And for your information, I'm 18 now. My birthday were the last sunday!" Jimmy said.  
  
Judy was in shock. She then checked the calendar and looked for Jimmy's birthday. He was right. Of course, he was a genius.  
  
"And where are you going?" Judy asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I just came here to pack my things." said Jimmy, as he walked off.  
  
Unaware of what was happening in the kitchen, Hugh was sitting on the couch, drinking a Purple Flurp and watching Omni-Pulp 2. Then he saw Jimmy, because he was blocking the TV.  
  
"Hey, Jimbo! Boy, you look bad... errr... could you please step aside, so I can watch the TV?" Hugh asked.  
  
"Sure..." said Jimmy as he took a deep breath. "Dumbass! Idiot! Careless butthead!" he then said in mumbles, as he ran up the stairs, always followed by Goddard.  
  
But Hugh was too ocuppied in his TV show that he didn't heard all that words.  
  
"Hugh! Our son is leaving us!" yelled Judy running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, that's great, honey!" said Hugh, more interested on the TV. "Could you please put me more popcorn?" he said, as he gave the plate to Judy.  
  
Judy was so shocked, that she became angry. She couldn't believe what his husband was saying. She thought that he didn't care. So she smashed the plate in his head.  
  
"W-With extra-cheese!" Hugh said, and then he fainted.  
  
Judy took a deep breath and then, she ran up the stairs. She went to Jimmy's bedroom. But for her surprise, Jimmy wasn't there anymore. And his hole room was empty. Even the bathroom dissapeared.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of a rocket.  
  
She reached the house door just in time as she watched the rocket. Jimmy was in the rocket with Goddard. He left.  
  
The desperation came into Judy. She fell to her knees and started to cry louder. So louder than the neighbors rushed to her. The Wheezer's, the Vortex's, the Estevez's, the Folfax's, all of them were in front of Judy. Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy weren't there, because they were at the Candy Bar.  
  
They all saw Judy crying. And Mr. Wheezer asked first.  
  
"What happened, Mrs. Neutron?".  
  
"My son is gone! He left the house!" said Judy, as she curled herself on a ball and more tears came from her face like waterfalls.  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"Jimmy Neutron left? I can't believe it!" said Mrs. Estevez.  
  
"Me neither!" said Mr. Vortex.  
  
"Poor Judy!" said Mr. Estevez.  
  
"Poor Mrs. Nerdtron!" said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
They all stared at her, but then, they continued.  
  
"Poor Judy!" said Mr. Folfax.  
  
"I can't believe such thing!" said Mrs. Wheezer.  
  
The discussion were more and more louder. Just in time, Hugh woke up. A bump was visibly on his head.  
  
"AW! My head! What happened?" he said, as he stood up. "Oh, the TV!". He saw the TV for seconds and then he paused. "Wait! I can't hear anything with all that noise!".  
  
He then went to the house door.  
  
"Ok, ok, where's the fire?" he said.  
  
They all pointed to Judy.  
  
"Sugarbooger!!!" Hugh said as he rushed to help her. "What happened! Tell me! Are you ok?".  
  
"My son is gone! He left the house!" Judy said, repeating what she said before, shocked and sobbing.  
  
Hugh looked at her and then he looked at his neighbors. He finally realized.  
  
"No! No! This can't be! My Jimbo is gone? He left? Oh, my god!". Hugh then started to cry.  
  
Sheen and Carl came at the scene.  
  
"Hey, Carl, look! Something happened in Jimmy's house! My parents are there!" Sheen said, pointing to the crowd.  
  
"My parents are there, too! Mom! Dad! What happened?" Carl said, running and greeting to his parents. 


	8. 8 Organization

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 8 - "Organization"  
  
"WHAT?!? JIMMY LEFT?? NOOOOOOOO!!". As Sheen yelled this, he began to cry.  
  
"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Carl shouted as he fell to his knees, crying like a baby.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie" said Mrs. Wheezer. She then gave him his inhaler.  
  
Judy and Hugh were still crying. Their neighbors tried to confort them, but nothing did a result. They decided to take them home. There, some of them tried to talk, and some of them turned to Sheen and Carl.  
  
"What?" Sheen asked, looking at everybody and cleaning up his tears.  
  
"Both of you know what!" said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"Both of you are Jimmy's friends, so both of you must know why Jimmy left!" Mr. Estevez said.  
  
Sheen and Carl looked at each other and then, they turned to the crowd. They were looking at them with glares.  
  
"Well... he had a little fight..." Carl started.  
  
"Yeah, with a guy named Paul Sanders! He's cool! Ultra-awesome!" Sheen said. But then he looked at the crowd and he shut up.  
  
"A fight?!? My poor Jimmy had a fight?!?" Judy yelled in desperation, then she returned to what she was doing, crying.  
  
"Tell us everything!" Mrs. Folfax shouted, and he crossed his arms to his chest, glaring at Sheen and Carl.  
  
Sheen and Carl explained every detail. They were there. They were looking at the fight. They told them every move done. The crash and the invention that failed, too. They also told them that Jimmy was shouting that he was a coward, that he was a nerd, but because of Paul's orders. And they told them they laugh because Paul pulled Jimmy's underpants.  
  
Mrs. Vortex giggled and she almost laughed, imagining about Paul pulling Jimmy's underpants, but Mr. Vortex put a hand on her mouth, and for good.  
  
"We tried to talk to Jimmy, but all the time he was locked in his lab" Sheen explained.  
  
"'Go away' he said all the time. 'You're no longer my friends' he said also" Carl explained.  
  
"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELVES! MY POOR JIMMY NEEDED YOUR HELP AND YOU TWO LAUGHED AT HIM?! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? A WELCOMING?" Judy shouted. She listened every word, despite the fact she was crying louder.  
  
Sheen and Carl down their heads.  
  
"We're sorry, Mrs. Neutron!" both said at unison, as they tried to apologize.  
  
"We don't deserve to be Jimmy's friend!!" Carl shouted as he started to cry. Sheen joined him.  
  
"Forgive us, please!".  
  
"There's no time for that. We got to find why Jimmy left, ¿who's with me?" said Mr. Estevez.  
  
All the crowd raised their hands in agreement.  
  
"Good. This is what we're going to do. Mr. and Mrs. Vortex, I suggest you stay here with the Neutron's. Mr. and Mrs. Wheezer, and Carl and Sheen, go to the place where Jimmy makes his inventions. Mr. and Mrs. Folfax, please, come with us. C'mon, people, move! Ay, caramba!" Mr. Estevez shouted.  
  
As he said that, everybody took positions. Mr. Estevez, his wife and the Folfax went upstairs to Jimmy's room. The Vortex's sighed and stayed with the Neutron's, trying to confort them. Meanwhile, Sheen was with the Wheezer's.  
  
"All right! We're in a ultra-mision!" Sheen shouted. "C'mon, siganme los buenos!"  
  
"B-but Sheen! Wait! We can't enter Jimmy's lab. Is locked with that DNA thing." Carl said.  
  
"Mmmh... you're right. I tell you what. Go to his room and try to find if is there any Jimmy's hair. I'll stay here, with your parents, making company" Sheen said.  
  
"And why don't you go to Jimmy's room?" Carl asked, angrily.  
  
"Who organized this mission?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Huh... your father?" Carl replied.  
  
"Aha, and who's the son who's father organized this mission?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Errr... you?" Carl replied.  
  
"That's right, fatty boy. Now that you understand, get your ass moving!" Sheen yelled.  
  
Carl went upstairs in a rush. 


	9. 9 Jimmy's lab

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 9 - "Jimmy's lab"  
  
Carl entered Jimmy's room, where the Estevez's and the Folfax's were registering all.  
  
"Carl, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with my son and your parents!" asked Mr. Estevez.  
  
"Huh... I'm trying to find some of Jimmy's hair" Carl replied.  
  
"What for?" Mr. Estevez asked, confused.  
  
"We can't enter his lab without it" Carl replied.  
  
"Ok. Go ahead" said Mr. Estevez, still confused.  
  
Carl crouched and started to search.  
  
"There's got to be a hair somewhere..." he whispered.  
  
After a while, he got bored, so he started to sang a song. The song, out of tune, came to the ears of the Estevez's and the Folfax's.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Mrs. Folfax.  
  
Carl startled, making him look up. For some reason, some glue was sticked to the roof and some of Jimmy's hair too.  
  
"I found it! I found it!" he shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Mrs. Folfax again.  
  
"Sorry..." Carl apologized, as he tried to reach the roof.  
  
He took a hair and went downstairs.  
  
"I got it, Sheen!" Carl shouted, as he showed Sheen the evidence.  
  
"Let me see it!" Sheen said. He grabbed the hair. "Yeah! I can recognize this color! Well done, fatty boy!" he said as he patted Carl's hair.  
  
"AW!" Carl shouted. "Hey, I'm not a dog!".  
  
"Here's your bone!" Sheen said as he put a bone in Carl's mouth. "Now let's go".  
  
The Wheezer's and Sheen ran outside, in direction to Jimmy's lab. Once they got there, Sheen put the hair in front of the DNA scanner.  
  
"Permission granted. Welcome home, Jimmy" VOX said.  
  
"Errr... Carl, come here, son!" said Mr. Wheezer.  
  
"What is it, dad?" Carl asked.  
  
"Well, you see.. I'm not going in there, and your mother either, so go to your friend's lab. We'll stay here" Mr. Wheezer suggested.  
  
"Yeah, honey, your father's right. Besides, we don't fit in there and there must be dust and bacteries" Mrs. Wheezer said in agree.  
  
"Ok" said Carl and nodded in signal of understanding.  
  
"Carl! What the hell are you waiting for! Come here, now!" Sheen shouted.  
  
Carl followed Sheen and both entered Jimmy's lab. They saw that the place was completely empty as they walked around. When they made it to the principal lab, they saw only that the computer VOX was there, but apparently shutted down.

Suddenly, they found two envelopes on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Carl, look!" said Sheen pointing to the envelopes.  
  
"'TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS' and 'TO CINDY'" Carl read. "That's us!".  
  
"Let's go find the others" Sheen suggested, as he grabbed the envelopes.  
  
Just in time, the Estevez's and the Folfax's went downstairs.  
  
"We couldn't find anything there" said Mr. Estevez.  
  
"Maybe because there was nothing in there!" Mrs. Estevez shouted to his husband.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Everybody! Look what I got!" Sheen shouted running to Jimmy's house.  
  
He closed the door so the Wheezer's where left outside.  
  
"Open up!" Mr. Wheezer shouted, as he knocked the door many times.  
  
Mr. Estevez opened the door and the Wheezer's entered the house.


	10. 10 The first letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 10 - "The first letter"  
  
"What is it?" Judy asked.  
  
"This are two letters. One is for us, and another one for Cindy" Sheen said. "Let's read Cindy's first!" he shouted.  
  
Mr. Estevez hit Sheen in the head.  
  
"You know the rules. You can't read the things that are personal!" he said.  
  
"Sorry..." Sheen apoligized.  
  
"Give me that!" Judy pleaded, as she took one of the envelopes from Sheen's hands.  
  
Judy read the envelope. "'TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS'" she said.  
  
She then started to read in louder voice the letter.  
  
'Dear family and friends:  
  
Nothing causes more pain for me to leave from the place I've been raised.  
  
But I had to. I can't tell you where I'm going or what I'm going to do,  
  
since I wrote this letter too early to find out.  
  
I apologize for being such a stick in the ass all the time I lived here with you people.  
  
You don't have to worry anymore.  
  
I decided to take a difficult decision, and that's moving to another city.  
  
Just like Goddard told me to do. It was that or being fooled around and have a life of misery.  
  
I don't want my family being such a shame just because of my fault.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Jimmy Neutron.  
  
PS: If they are not still making laugh at me,  
  
tell Sheen and Carl to deliver the other envelope to "they-know-who".'  
  
"Jimmy...". They all took a deep breath as they whispered that name.  
  
But Sheen suddenly paused.  
  
"'They-know-who'? Who's 'they-know-who'?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, Sheen... I think he's talking about something that starts with 'C'..." Carl whispered to Sheen.  
  
"Starting with 'C'? Ohhhh! I get it!" Sheen said. "Well, we have to leave...". Sheen started to step back and to the door. "...to deliver this envelope... to Cindy...!".  
  
As Sheen said that, he dragged Carl out and slammed the door.  
  
-  
  
Cindy was at the Candy Bar with Paul, flirting and drinking a beer. Her look, with the ran of the weeks, changed a lot. She dyed her hair to a red color, her face was with a lot of make up, her ears were pierced, her clothes were a black shirt with a skull in the middle and her jeans were the same. And she used black boots instead of shoes.  
  
"So, where do you want to go tonight, ya know what I'm saying?" Paul asked Cindy with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, what's in your plans?" Cindy asked, getting more closed to Paul.  
  
"What about going to the movies, then the Retroville Viewpoint, only us, to watch the moon and the stars?" Paul said.  
  
Cindy got more close to Paul, ignoring what he was saying. She was about to kiss him, when suddenly, Carl and Sheen burst onto the Candy Bar. They looked at Cindy and Paul and they ran to them.  
  
"Cindy! Cindy! We got to talk to you!" Sheen shouted.  
  
"It's very important!" Carl said.  
  
"Oh, great! What the hell do you want, freaks?" Cindy yelled, angrily. "And this better be good! Because if you don't, I'm gonna make sure that you're lives will be a--!".  
  
"Look, can we talk you in private?" Sheen asked.  
  
Cindy sighed. "Ok. Just wait here, Paulie" Cindy said.  
  
"Sure, babe!" Paul said.  
  
Cindy followed Sheen and Carl out of the Candy Bar. 


	11. 11 To Cindy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 11 - "To Cindy"  
  
"Ok, you just got only 5 minutes to tell me what's going on. And if this is a joke, you better start running!" said Cindy, showing a fist.  
  
"Jimmy left his house. He's gone. He's not here anymore! He moved who-knows-where...!" Sheen said, as a tear dragged from his eye.  
  
Carl nodded in signal of agree, and then he showed a sad face as he looked to the floor.  
  
The news hitted Cindy like a slap in the face. Her expression went down, as she looked shocked for some seconds.  
  
"W-what? But why? Why would he do a thing like that?" she asked, desperately.  
  
"Well... after the fight... he--" Carl started to explain, but Cindy interrumpted him.  
  
"Fight?? What fight??" she asked furiosly.  
  
"He had a fight with Paul, some weeks ago. A fight Jimmy started. He wanted revenge" Sheen said as he sighed. "But Paul won, and he threated Jimmy. Then he made Jimmy said that he was a coward, a nerd, and then he pulled Jimmy's underpants... Well, that was kinda funny... And then, all the people who was seeing the fight laughed. We laugh too. Jimmy was so sad that he decided to lock himself in his lab. And then, he made the decision to leave..." As he said this, he started to cry. Carl followed.  
  
Cindy became more angry. Her face was as red as her hair. She formed her hands into fists, as the tears went down from her face.  
  
"It's something wrong, babe?" Paul asked, getting out of the Candy Bar.  
  
Cindy turned to Paul, looking at him like he was scum, garbage, a skunk.  
  
"Wow! What's wrong, chick?" Paul started to step back.  
  
"What's wrong?!? What's wrong?? You're such a shit! You didn't tell me that you had a fight with Neutron! That you threated him, that you made him say he was a coward, a nerd in front of the people of the school!!! You didn't tell me that you pulled his underpants!!! AND YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG???!" Cindy yelled. She was about to blow up.  
  
"Wow! Wow! Slow down! He started!" Paul said, trying to defend himself as he stepped back even more.  
  
"Yeah, and you continued! I don't want to see you again! Never! You heard me? NEVER!" Cindy yelled.  
  
"B-b-but, babe, I--" Paul stammered. "Y-you and your friend weren't there!"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME!" Cindy yelled. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABE!".  
  
Paul was astonished. But he understood that he made a mistake. So he left in his motorcycle.  
  
"So long, suckers, ya know what I mean! Hahahahaaa!" Paul yelled, as he made a dust cloud over Cindy, Sheen and Carl.  
  
Cindy went more angry. She grabbed a huge brick and she threw it to Paul's head.  
  
The brick smashed on Paul's head, and he fell out of his motorcycle. He fainted.  
  
Cindy fell out on her knees and then, she started to cry louder.  
  
"I was such an idiot for trusting Paul. What happened to me? What was I thinking?!" she asked to herself in desperation.  
  
"It's ok, now, Cindy..." Sheen said, as he tried to confort her.  
  
"It was so obvious! Neutron was jealous! He started that fight but because I broke up with him! It's all my fault!" Cindy shouted, as she continued crying. "He really cares about me! He really cares...". 


	12. 12 The second letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 12 - "The second letter"  
  
The night came. As Cindy went to her house, she didn't say a word to her parents, she ran upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't want to speak to anybody, even Libby. But why would Cindy speak to Libby if they were no longer friends? Cindy sat down on a chair to think in the situation. Her makeup was a disaster because of the tears. Her dyed hair was no longer red. It was some red mixed with yellow.  
  
"Libby warned me. She said I would be sucked in by this dumbass! That I would change my look, that I would be a punk, just like Paul!" she thought to herself. "I didn't listen to any of her words! Now what am I? A monster! That's what I'm now!".  
  
Cindy started to cry louder.  
  
"I need Libby... but the person who I need most is Jimmy..." she said as she sobbed.  
  
Her depression was sucking her more than what Paul did to her. The need to see Jimmy again suddenly transformed in a sickening. She wanted to speak to his former boyfriend at least once more. But Jimmy left. Jimmy moved to another city. The only thing she had was an envelope with a letter from him. Probably saying to her a good bye.  
  
"Or something like that. I bet that this letter has more insults than a farewell..." Cindy thought.  
  
The curiosity invaded her.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore!" she said.  
  
She broke one side of the envelope and the letter showed up to her eyes. She started to read it.  
  
'Dear Cindy:  
  
If you are reading this letter, it's because you didn't dropped it to the trash.  
  
I didn't mean what I say weeks ago. I was jealous. I was invaded with a sudden anger, the anger that  
  
you would feel when the person you love the most leaves you.  
  
Yes, I love you.  
  
More than everything in this world.  
  
But sometimes it's time to realize that the person you love the most would became tired. Tired of  
  
unacomplished meetings. Tired of being alone. Tired of being hurted.  
  
And when this happens, well, you got to accept it, believe it or not.  
  
If you want to know what happened to me, I was all the time thinking on you. I became a monster.  
  
Thinking only on you, being hurted and all that stuff made me drink. It made me an alcoholic.  
  
So, you see, that's why day by day you were asking me where was I. I was trying to recover from  
  
that. I went to 'Alcoholic Help Problems in Retroville' to get a cure. But there was no such cure.  
  
And I had to accept it.  
  
To try to avoid the headache problems in the morning, I'd invented a pill. So that's why you  
  
didn't notice.  
  
And when you told me that our relationship was over, I became depress. But I had to go with it.  
  
I had to accept it.  
  
But when you brought that punk, Paul, well, I couldn't accept that. I don't know if Sheen or Carl  
  
told you, but my actions made me fight with Paul. And it was because of you. He threated me, he  
  
ordered me to say things that I didn't want to say, he pulled my underpants. I realized that he would do  
  
everything he want. Including having you. And then I finally realized that I had to accept that, too.  
  
My friends laughed at me, my parents didn't support me, my girlfriend dumped me. I had to accept that.  
  
And it's not your fault. It's mine. And I think I can't fix this now. And I think I can't stay  
  
here any longer.  
  
Love you,  
  
Jimmy Neutron.'  
  
"Jimmy... I need you..." Cindy whispered as she sobbed. "I love you too...". 


	13. 13 Where is Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 13 - "Where is Jimmy"  
  
"Well, Goddard, here we are..." Jimmy said as he took a deep breath. "New York!". He raised up his hands as he looked at the city.  
  
Goddard barked and moved his mechanical tail.  
  
"The only thing I don't know is how we're going to survive. I don't have any money..." Jimmy thought to himself. "But I can figure it out. Maybe I should find a... job!?!?".  
  
As he realized of that, he started to scream.  
  
"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" someone shouted from his balcony.  
  
"SORRY!" Jimmy shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" someone shouted.  
  
Jimmy used his Hypercube and placed all his things into it. Then, he put it in his pocket.  
  
"Ok, Goddard, follow me. I have to find a job. I only got 2 dollars, so I'm going to buy a newspaper... then, we can find some place to sleep" he said.  
  
Goddard followed Jimmy. Jimmy bought the newspaper and a coffee and he sat in a bench on the park. When he finished his coffee, he placed it on a side of the bench. Some people who saw Jimmy and Goddard sitting on the bench thought that they were a misery couple, so they put some cents and dollars on the empty coffee vase as they passed through. Jimmy looked at Goddard and Goddard looked at Jimmy. Both made strange looks.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm not a poor man!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
But the people weren't interested on that. So they continued to give cents on Jimmy's vase as they passed.  
  
"I said I'm not a... Oh, well..." Jimmy said as he sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Jimmy had an idea.  
  
"Goddard, we found our work! We can make a mini-show so the people can give us some money!" he said.  
  
Goddard barked in signal of agreement.  
  
"You can do 11.000.001 things except cleaning your dutties, why I didn't think about that before?!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! I was very interested in find a job. But that is not a problem anymore".  
  
Goddard barked again.  
  
"Ok, Goddard, show-time mode!" Jimmy ordered.  
  
As he said that, Goddard put a flat hat on its head and started to make a dance.  
  
"Good work, boy!" said Jimmy as he started to announce. "Hello, everybody! Let me introduce you to my mechanical dog, Goddard! For just 1 dollar you can see him, dancing, doing skills, talk, and a million things more!".  
  
The people around couldn't believe with their eyes. They started to make a round to see Goddard dancing as Jimmy pulled up a shoe box from his Hypercube and started to collect money.  
  
"Thank you!" Jimmy said as he put the shoe box now full of money back in his Hypercube. "Thank you all! Now, who wants to see him talking?".  
  
All the people around raised their hands.  
  
"Goddard, talk mode".  
  
"Yes, master!"  
  
All the people started to laugh. Suddenly, the police appeared. A female cop showed up.  
  
"Ok, what's going on here?" the cop said. "Son, is that your dog?" she asked, pointing to Goddard.  
  
"Yes, sir" Jimmy replied.  
  
"Do you have any identification for having the dog?" the cop asked.  
  
"Yes, it's on its back. Show him, Goddard" Jimmy said.  
  
Goddard turned and showed up his plate. The cop giggled a bit.  
  
"Well, ok, looks like your safe in that" the cop said as Jimmy sighed in relief. "But do you have a permission to make this kind of shows in public parks?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy looked surprised as he remembered he hadn't any.  
  
"No... I'm sorry. I just came here recently, I don't have even some place to go" Jimmy replied.  
  
"So, no permission, huh? How old are you, son?" the cop asked.  
  
"Eighteen, sir" Jimmy replied.  
  
"Mmmmh... you can't have a permission either, you're not twenty one yet" the cop said. "Ok, since you impressed all this people around and it's your first time here, your dog has an approved I.D., and you're eighteen only, I'll just make you a fine. That'll be fifty dollars, please".  
  
"Oh! It's ok..." Jimmy said as he sighed. Then, he pulled out his box full of money from his Hypercube. "Here you go" he said as he payed the fifty dollars to the cop.  
  
"Wow! That's really a good stuff" said the cop, more impressed, looking at the Hypercube. "Are you a scientist or something?" the cop asked.  
  
"In fact, I'm a genius, I can use science for everything and make inventions and all that stuff... but... I really don't want to talk about that..." Jimmy said.  
  
"A genius, huh?" the cop said, much more impressed and looking at Jimmy with a smile. "Well, you see, I don't know why you lose the time here when you can try to find a good job at the Research Lab on Medave Street" she suggested.  
  
"Really, sir?" Jimmy asked. "Do you think so? Can you take me there?".  
  
"Sure, come with us" the cop replied pointing to a police car and some cops in there greeting. "And you don't have to call me sir, you can call me Aisha, ok?". 


	14. 14 Police Station

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 14 - "Police Station"  
  
The female cop, Aisha, was driving the police car. Jimmy was on the front, Goddard was on his lap with its tongue out and enjoying the view, and there was two cops on the back, sleeping, with coffee cups on his hands and one was carrying a box of donuts. Jimmy took one donut, but first he asked to take one. Aisha nodded.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I don't really wan't to talk about that" Jimmy said as his face went sad. He chewed his donut slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aisha asked, as she gave a concerned look to Jimmy. "You look bad. Your dog doesn't seem to, but you do".  
  
"I just... run out of my home, ok?" Jimmy said as a tear went down from his face.  
  
"Why? Oh, god, you look terrible!" Aisha said, more concerned. "Something wrong?".  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
"You can tell me, I'm a police officer. You can trust the police" Aisha suggested.  
  
"What choice do I have, since you're driving me to the police station?" Jimmy said.  
  
"W-what?! How did you know that?" she asked, surprised and looking at Jimmy.  
  
"Well, First of all, I'm a genius, and I studied the hole map of the city before coming in here. Second, the Medave Street finished its course a couple of minutes ago. Third, there's no such Research Lab there, it's really on Bacon Street. And fourth, I had to ask you to take me in the police car, otherwise, you would anyway take me by force" Jimmy replied, as he finished his donut.  
  
"Wow! So you are a genius after all!" Aisha said as she giggled, her eyes wide open. "Ok, you got me" she said as she placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I'm taking you to the police station. But it's ok, it's only to make sure you're all right. Just that. You see, you have to register here in New York City. You can't go by yourself like this. You have to get an I.D. yourself. And after that, I'll have to make sure you're not lying. Security reasons, hope you understand".  
  
"Yes, of course" Jimmy said as he nodded.  
  
The police car parked on the Police Station Parking Lot. Then, Jimmy, Goddard and Aisha got out of the car as they left the other two cops asleep. When they arrived, the cop from the reception looked at Jimmy and Aisha. Then, he saw Goddard.  
  
"Hey, Aisha, what do you got here?" he asked pointing to Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Robert, just making sure this kid and his dog are all right. They just made in here recently" Aisha replied.  
  
"Ok" Robert said as he took a deep breath. "What's your name, kid?".  
  
"James Isaac Neutron, sir" Jimmy said.  
  
"Could you spell it, please?" Robert asked.  
  
"Sure. J-A-M-E-S I-S-A-A-C N-E-U-T-R-O-N". As Jimmy said this, Robert made a surprised look and he started to write as fast as he could.  
  
"Ok..." Robert said as he took another breath. "Age?" he asked.  
  
"I'm eighteen" Jimmy replied.  
  
"Eighteen, huh? Did you finished High School?" Robert asked.  
  
Jimmy looked to the floor, sighed, and then he looked up.  
  
"No... I couldn't finish it. I've practically lost the last year. I think I've to start over" he said.  
  
"No finished High School? Ok, Aisha will take care later about that. Will you, Aisha?" Robert asked as he looked to Aisha.  
  
"Errrr... sure!" Aisha replied quickly.  
  
"Ok, take him with you. You'll ask the other questions" Robert said.  
  
"Yes, sir. James, follow me" Aisha said.  
  
Jimmy nodded as he followed Aisha to another room. 


	15. 15 Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 15 - "Interrogation"  
  
"Sit here, on this chair" Aisha said. It seemed more like an order to Jimmy.  
  
Goddard sat on Jimmy's lap.  
  
"Well, so... James Isaac Neutron, huh? Where do you're from?" she asked, as she walked around Jimmy.  
  
"Retroville, a little town near Dallas, Texas. Do you know DNA Productions?" Jimmy replied.  
  
"Ok, Retroville. And I'll ask the questions here. Where are your parents?" Aisha asked.  
  
"My parents live there. Probably worring about me, but I can handle that... I guess..." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Your parents names?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Judy and Hugh Neutron" Jimmy said, as he patted Goddard. Goddard answered with a lick on his cheeck.  
  
Aisha looked Jimmy with Goddard for a moment, thinking that was cute, and she blushed, but then, she returned to asking questions.  
  
"Did your parents let you go?" Aisha asked.  
  
"No," replied Jimmy, "but I told them not to worry about me".  
  
"Are you drinking?" Aisha asked.  
  
"No, I don't drink anymore. I went to an alcoholic support program there" he replied.  
  
"Well, I asked you that because it's said so in your Retroville files. There were some reports that you were almost arrested because some policemen found you drunk, is that true?" Aisha asked.  
  
"It's true..." Jimmy said as he sighed. "But they couldn't arrest me because I'd invented a pill to thwart the effects of the drunk state".  
  
"Ok... I see... so, you'd escaped from your home. Why are you here?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I thought this would be a good place to restart my life" Jimmy said, as he looked at Goddard with a smile.  
  
"That wasn't really my question. Is something wrong? Something you want to share?" Aisha asked.  
  
Jimmy looked at her and he realized that she was serious. Aisha was looking at him with a corcerned look.  
  
"I... I don't want to go back there..." Jimmy said as he already know what was going next. He looked down, with a sad face. He put Goddard on the floor as he started to sob.  
  
"I see... but you can tell me. Ok, I'm not a phycologist, but if something's wrong, you can trust the police" Aisha said, trying to confort Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you... I got nothing important to do, anyway..." he said as he looked to Aisha.  
  
Jimmy told Aisha everything. From the relationship broken to when he decided to leave his house. Aisha listened to everything Jimmy was saying, as she looked at him with pity.  
  
"The worst thing a person you love the most can do is to leave you..." Jimmy said as he started crying. He was destroyed. His own words made himself cry. He felt like he was going in a middle of a robbery and someone was shooting him in the heart. He put his hands in his face to try to not make so much spectacle to Aisha and to try to hide his sad face. "But it was my fault... it was mine, not her...".  
  
"I see... but I also see that all these things kinda dragged you to make a worst person. Why didn't you try to go to some therapy?" Aisha asked, corcened and trying to make Jimmy feel better.  
  
"Well, it was kinda like the alcoholic support program, they'd never help me..." Jimmy replied. "I'm still an alcoholic, I don't know why... but after Cindy left me, I got worse." he said, as he continued with tears in his eyes. "I started to frecuent more bars and stuff, and then I went back to my lab to lock myself in there. Then I realized that this couldn't continue anymore. That it was an error to stay. Why I should? I'd got to get out of there".  
  
"Why didn't you told this to your parents? To your friends?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I did, in some way. I left them a letter" Jimmy said.  
  
"Saying to them a farewell?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Not exactly... I'm sure they're going to miss me... well, I guess they're going to miss me... if not, I'll stay here..." Jimmy replied, as he sighed.  
  
"Do you still love her? That woman, Cindy?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Jimmy replied as he made a dreamily face. "But she hates me" he said as he returned to his sad face. "Because what I did to her".  
  
"Are you really sure? You told her how you felt?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I tried, but it didn't result. So I made her a letter, but I'm not sure that she would read it. Like I told you before, she hates me, she gave up with me, she left me, and she was right in doing that. I'm scum. I'm a nerd... a coward..." Jimmy said, as he started to cry more.  
  
"No, you're not! That's a thing that this guy, Paul, made you say!" Aisha said, as she was trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Thank you for saying me that, but it's true..." Jimmy said, trying to hold the tears.  
  
"I'm telling you, that's not true, believe me" Aisha said.  
  
"Why I should? Why are you trying to cheer me up?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Because you're a brave young man, that's why. You got the courage to tell me everything. You're a genius, like you said. You knew that I was taking you to the police station. I know this is hard, but at least you tried to resist. To do your best. And I'm very proud of you" Aisha said.  
  
Jimmy cleared up his tears.  
  
"You know what? You sound like my mother..." he said as he laughed a bit. Aisha laughed too. 


	16. 16 Jimmy gets a job

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. I do not own Beavis & Butthead. Beavis and Butthead and all related characters are trademarks of Mike Judge, MTV and Viacom.  
  
Author's note: Ok, kinda surprising about the B&B added to the disclaimer, huh? But I got to make Jimmy pass a test!  
  
- CHAPTER 16 - "Jimmy gets a job"  
  
Jimmy and Aisha walked off the police station. Goddard following them behind. Jimmy was set up as "clean" and "registered".  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Aisha asked while she was walking downstairs.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll be trying to get a job" Jimmy said.  
  
"If you want, now I can drive you to the Research Lab" Aisha suggested.  
  
"It's very kind of you, but... I think I had enough for science... I want to do another things, normal things, like getting a job as a presenter for TV or radio, or reporter, or time boy, or a--".  
  
"Ok, I get it. Wow! Those jobs would be perfect for you! You talk to much and funny..." Aisha said.  
  
Jimmy looked at Aisha with a glare, but then he realized that she was right.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda big mouth sometimes" Jimmy said, joking.  
  
"Ok, but if you want to do any of those jobs, you'll have to pass High School first" Aisha said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Mmmh... Ok, the closest High School here is Highland High. Let's go there" Jimmy said.  
  
"What's in your plans?" Aisha asked.  
  
"To get a complete test and to get it approved. So, that way, I'll get my High School diploma fast" Jimmy replied.  
  
Aisha, Jimmy and Goddard got in the police car.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Aisha asked again, while she was driving.  
  
"Very simple, I'll talk to the principal" Jimmy said.  
  
Aisha drove Jimmy to the Highland High school.  
  
"Bye, thanks for everything!" Jimmy greeted to Aisha.  
  
"Anytime you want!" Aisha said. She drove off.  
  
Principal McVicker met Jimmy in his office. He spotted Goddard, but he didn't pay attention to the mechanical dog.  
  
"Huh... So, Jimmy Neutron, huh?" he said while holding Jimmy's ID. "Look, boy, don't make laugh of me... huh... I don't even know you... huh... and you ask me for some test? Huh... You think I'm stupid?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir. I don't think that" Jimmy said, looking at the principal sweating like a pig. "Gosh!" he thought. "He looks like a walking bunch of nerves!".  
  
"I'm a genius. I don't really deserve to go to High School. Just give me a test, or something to get approved" Jimmy pleaded.  
  
"Ok. Huh... If you pass the test... huh... I'm not only going to give you the diploma. I'll make you a teacher here. Huh... what do you say?" the principal said.  
  
"That sound good to me" Jimmy said.  
  
He shaked hands with Principal McVicker. Then, the principal went out of the office and returned with all the school tests from fifth grade. Maths, Fisics, History, English, Spanish...  
  
"Huh... if you're such a genius... huh... you'll have to complete this tests in less than an hour... if not, you'll not getting your diploma" said the principal giving Jimmy the tests.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Done" Jimmy said, raising his hand.  
  
Principal McVicker couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Huh... let me see that!" he said practically snatching the tests from Jimmy's hands.  
  
After the principal saw the test, his eyes opened wide.  
  
"I-I... huh... I can't believe this! A-All the answers are c-correct... huh... the tests are like... huh... for an A... like... more than Daria gets in three months!" he said, stuttering.  
  
"Daria? Who's Daria?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Huh... she's our best student here... huh... but she's also a girl with some... like... huh... kinda depression..." the principal said.  
  
"Depression? Why is that? And, excuse me, but you look like nervous all the time" Jimmy said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's because of those two idiots... huh... Beavis and Butt-head... huh... just saying those names gives me a headache... huh... wait here, kid, I'm gonna get my aspirins" the principal replied.  
  
Principal McVicker went out of the office. Then, he went to the bathroom. He pulled out a glass full of pills from his sack. He counted eleven pills and then he swallowed it up all. He returned to his office and, for his surprise, he found Jimmy doing more tests.  
  
"Huh... w-what are you doing, kid?" the principal asked.  
  
"Just some Economics tests" Jimmy replied.  
  
"Huh... W-wow, kid! Huh... Where can I find more guys like you?" the principal said as he gave Jimmy the High School diploma. "Look. kid. You're going to replace... huh... Van Driessen. He's... huh... a stupid ecologist and... huh... an asshole".  
  
"Ok, if you say so... Where's the classroom?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Huh... follow me..." Principal McVicker said.  
  
When they got to the classroom, Principal McVicker made Jimmy wait outside and he called teacher Van Driessen. When Van Driessen approached to him, the principal kicked his butt and pulled him out of the classroom.  
  
"You're fired!!! Huh... did you hear me?!? Huh... fired!" the principal shouted.  
  
Jimmy felt uncomfortable, but he decided to not pay attention to Van Driessen, who ran out of the school crying like a baby.  
  
"Class... huh... I want you to meet your... new teacher... huh... Jimmy Neutron!" the principal said as he called Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy entered the classroom.  
  
"Wow! HUH... HUH... HUH... Look, Beavis! HUH... HUH... His head is big... HUH... just like us! He must be as smart as we! HUH... HUH..." somebody said at the back.  
  
"Yeah! HEH... HEH... HEH! Boioioioing!! HEH... HEH... HEH..." somebody said.  
  
"HUH...HUH...HUH" somebody attemped to laugh. 


	17. 17 The class

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. I do not own Beavis & Butthead. Beavis and Butthead and all related characters are trademarks of Mike Judge, MTV and Viacom.  
  
Author's note: I'd received a review about the last part of the CHAPTER 16 was a bit confusing. I don't know what part was the confusing one, X666, but I bet it was Beavis & Butthead's laugh. Ok, I had to do this "HUH...HUH...HUH..." or "HEH...HEH...HEH..." thingy to imitate B&B nervous laughs that were in the show, and I don't really know another way to do it.  
  
- CHAPTER 17 - "The class"  
  
"What the hell are those nervous laughs?" Jimmy asked. "And who called me big head?".  
  
All the class pointed to the two boys sitting on the back.  
  
"We did. HUH...HUH...HUH..." said one.  
  
"Yeah... HEH...HEH...HEH..." said the other.  
  
"Mmmmh, you must be the famous Beavis and Butthead that the principal talked me about. Boys, can you come over here in the front, with your desks?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Huhh...." Butthead said. "No? HUH...HUH...HUH...".  
  
"That's ok" said Jimmy with a sarcastic smile. "My Neutronic Super-Powered Crane will do it for you".  
  
As he said that, a crane came to Beavis and Butthead and, while both were screaming, the crane pulled their desks to the front of the class. Beavis and Butthead became dazed.  
  
"Wow! HUH...HUH...HUH... That was cool! " Butthead said, still dazed.  
  
"Yeah, HEH...HEH...HEH..." Beavis said, still dazed, too. "Let's do that again!".  
  
"Mmmmh..." Jimmy said in his thoughts. "Maybe they're stupid, too, I can use them for my experiments".  
  
"Professor?" a girl with glasses, green jacket, black skirt and a sad face said while raising her hand. "Can you tell us how did you make that deadly machine of yours?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no, it's not deadly. It's only a crane for idiots" Jimmy replied. "What is your name?".  
  
"Daria" she said.  
  
"Diarrhea, cha, cha, cha! Diarrhea, cha, cha, cha! HEH...HEH...HEH..." Beavis started to sing.  
  
"HUH...HUH...HUH... That was a good one, Beavis... HUH... HUH...".  
  
"You two, shut up! Especially you!" Jimmy yelled and pointed to Beavis. Beavis startled, but continued with his nervous laughing. "Now, class, what did you see with your last proffesor, Van Driessen? Anyone can tell me?".  
  
"We were viewing such things about not to hurt animals" someone said in the back, as he stood.  
  
"And how important is to not using cars" someone said in the middle, as he stood.  
  
"And how important is to preserve Beavis life... errr... sorry, preserve species" someone said in the middle too, as she stood.  
  
"Mhh... looks like Van Driessen is a member of the Greenpeace more than a professor... that things are good, but did he told how to multiply a variable times a fraction, for example?" Jimmy said.  
  
Everyone stared at him with confused looks.  
  
"C'mon, these are math basics!" Jimmy said, as he was trying to make the class cheer up.  
  
"How about the atomic mass of the chemical elements?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Everyone again stared at him with confused looks.  
  
"What did you learn? Biology things only?" Jimmy asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day, I suppose!" Jimmy said as he sighed. "Class, how do you expect to approve the 3rd grade if you're not doing math, or fisics, or chemistry, or even English?" he asked.  
  
"That's because we've never had a professor like that" Daria said as she raised her hand.  
  
Jimmy looked surprised.  
  
"What kind of school doesn't teach their students that things? This one? Oh, man! That's why Beavis and Butthead are assholes, too! Van Driessen had never motivate you guys to use your brain!" Jimmy said, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah... HUH...HUH... he was also a pervert, he was beating us out of school... HUH...HUH..." Butthead said.  
  
"HEH...HEH... Butthead, you said 'pervert'... HEH...HEH..." Beavis said.  
  
"I beg you a pardon? Well, I'm gonna do like I've never heard that. Ok..." Jimmy said, as he took a deep breath. "Let's start with maths. If you don't have any math books, just tell me".  
  
"Actually, we have books" Daria said. "But they're all on our houses. We've never had to use those".  
  
"Ok, that's not a problem. I have math books. Just let me see where I've put those on" Jimmy said as he started to look in his Hypercube.  
  
Jimmy took some of his inventions off of his Hypercube to reach his math books. He took off his Brain Drain helmet, his Shrink Ray, his Willy Loman 3000, his crane again, his Super-Magnet, and last of it, his dog Goddard.  
  
All the class were astonished and in shock. Beavis and Butthead were too, but they were more ocuppied in blowing out their noses.  
  
"Wow! Man, did you build all that stuff?" someone asked.  
  
"Holy crap! Those are the most coolest inventions I'd ever seen!" someone said, shocked.  
  
"What about that dog over there?" someone asked, impressed by Goddard.  
  
"Ok, class, calm down for a second! If you wanna build your own inventions like me, you'll have to study all this stuff" Jimmy said. "Goddard, please, give this books to the class" he said, and he gave the books to Goddard. "Oh, and Beavis and Butthead, here you go".  
  
"Wow! Cool! Look Beavis... it's M...Mat... Mathem...Mathematic f-for... HUH... Dumm...dummies" Butthead said, as he read the book.  
  
"Cool! HEH...HEH...HEH!" Beavis said. "Look, Butthead, I'm learning!" he said as he put his book on his head. 


	18. 18 Talk to the idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. I do not own Beavis & Butthead. Beavis and Butthead and all related characters are trademarks of Mike Judge, MTV and Viacom.  
  
- CHAPTER 18 - "Talk to the idiot"  
  
The class was closely over. Jimmy was exhausted, but happy, in a certain kind of way. He made all his class learn things like math. That included Beavis and Butthead, for surprise of everyone. Now that they learned that 2 plus 2 equaled to 4, of course. That was a real progress.  
  
"Beavis and Butthead, can I see you two after the class?" Jimmy asked to the boys.  
  
"Huhh... No? HUH...HUH..HUH..." Butthead said.  
  
"I'll take that like a yes" Jimmy said.  
  
"HEH...HEH...HEH... But... we have to go to watch TV..." Beavis said as an excuse.  
  
"Ok..." Jimmy said as he took a deep breath. "Man! This guys are worse than Carl and Sheen. Mmmmh....I know!" he thought. "I'll tell you what! You can go to your homes and watch TV, but first, you'll have to see me after class" he said.  
  
"Huhh... Ok... HUH...HUH..." Butthead said. "Dumbass... HUH...HUH..." he whispered. "You see, Beavis? HUH...He's more dumb than we... HUH...HUH... we got him eating on our own hands...HUH..." he said to Beavis.  
  
"Yeah, HEH...HEH...HEH..." Beavis said, blowing up his nose. Then, he made a pause, his finger still in his nose. "Hey, Butthead! HEH...HEH... Did he said we had to meet him after class first?" he asked to Butthead.  
  
"Huhh... oh, yeah! HUH...HUH..." Butthead said.  
  
Both made a pause as they realized.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" both screamed.  
  
After the class, Beavis and Butthead stayed with Jimmy.  
  
"Guys, I'm not trying to offend you, but, have you ever noticed that you two are the worst students in class?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Huhh... No? HUH...HUH..." Butthead replied.  
  
"Have you ever tried to make some effort? Like, paying more attention, not to the TV, of course?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"The TV rules! HEH...HEH... It's our whole lives! HEH...HEH..." Beavis said.  
  
"Look, what if I can make you smart? Or at least normal?" Jimmy suggested. "You two look like drool monkeys, from where I see it".  
  
"Really? HEH...HEH... Can you make us more smart?" Beavis asked, excited.  
  
"Cool! HUH...HUH..." Butthead said.  
  
"Sure. Just take this pills with you. I'll make sure that Principal McVicker know that you two are carriying it" Jimmy said, giving the bottles of pills to Beavis and Butthead.  
  
"Huhh... Professor? HUH...HUH... I'm not sure this is a good idea...HUH..." Butthead said.  
  
"What? Why?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Just as he said that, Beavis had opened the bottle of pills and swallowed one, then two, then all what he could. He startled, then rolled his head back and forth quickly, and then he started to mumble things in a strange language. Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes as he opened them wide. Beavis behavior was making him astonished. When Beavis finished his mini-show, his head was covered by his shirt.  
  
"MUAHAHAHA....!!" he shouted. "I'm Cornholio! HEH...HEH...HEH... And I need TV for my bunhole! HEH...HEH...".  
  
"What did he say? That he was Cornholio? Is that kind of mexican or something?" Jimmy asked, more surprised, looking at Beavis roll his head back and forth quickly again.  
  
"I come from Late Titicaca... HEH...HEH...HEH... Titicaca..." Beavis said.  
  
"Oh, Lake Titicaca! The world's highest lake navigable to large vessels, lying at 12,500 feet above sea level in the Andes Mountains of South America, astride the border between Peru to the west and Bolivia to the east" Jimmy said, much more surprised, thinking that Beavis was from there.  
  
"Are you threatening me?!" Beavis asked quickly and angry.  
  
Butthead was only making nervous laughs.  
  
"Threatening you? That's logically impossible. Unless--" Jimmy said, but he was suddenly interrupted by Beavis.  
  
"Good! Because I need more paper for my mighty bunhole...HEH...HEH... Bunholio! HEH...HEH...HEH..." Beavis said as he started to walk in circles.  
  
"Shut up, Beavis! HUH..." Butthead said as he smacked Beavis in the face.  
  
"AAAACK!" Beavis shouted, painfully. "Thanks... HEH...HEH... I guess... HEH...HEH...".  
  
Jimmy started to have a headache.  
  
"Ok..." he said as he rubbed his forehead, taking another deep breath. "I think I can find another way. I thought I would never have to use it again, after what happened with my friend Sheen. But you guys don't give me another choice. I'll have to use the Brain Drain Helmet and turn it to the Brain Gain Helmet".  
  
"Huhh... can you repeat the last part? HUH...HUH...HUH..." Butthead asked.  
  
"Yeah... HEH...HEH... and the endy part two... HEH...HEH..." Beavis said.  
  
Jimmy sighed as he covered his face with his hands. 


	19. 19 Retroville without Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
Author's note: Ok, let's take a break with Jimmy for a second, yeah, just for a second, and let's go to Retroville. If you'd notice, the disclaimer changed to only JN trademarks. I'll only put B&B trademarks when I'll have to write about them.  
  
- CHAPTER 19 - "Retroville without Jimmy"  
  
It's been weeks, and Jimmy didn't come back. He didn't make contact to anyone either. Neither with his parents. Retroville without Jimmy? What kind of city was Retroville without Jimmy? Perhaps more secure. Maybe because there weren't any explosions, there weren't any more destructions, there weren't any more robots, and there weren't any more 'cool' inventions that failed in just seconds.  
  
But the fact was that Jimmy was being kinda missed. Not only by her former girlfriend Cindy, by her former friends and family, too. And by all the town. Despite the fact that he was a total mess, and a coward, and a nerd. They didn't care at all. They wanted Jimmy back. They would forgive him no matter what. Perhaps that was because of the letter he wrote. Or perhaps because Goddard's idea was already working.  
  
"Cindy? Are you there, girl? Are you ok?" Libby said as she was knocking Cindy's bedroom door.  
  
Libby knew that Jimmy left because of Sheen and Carl. She also knew that Cindy became depressed. Otherwise, Libby won't be there, knocking Cindy's door.  
  
Cindy didn't want to talk to anybody. Neither her mother, who frequently was her councillor because her father was all day working. She knew that her mother hated Jimmy, or she just was jealous of him, like her, because he was a show-offy boy all the time. Cindy didn't knew for sure.  
  
"Why are you here, Libby?" Cindy asked, as she opened the door.  
  
"You didn't go to school for weeks. I was worried. I'm your friend despite what happened" Libby replied.  
  
"So, you forgive me after all the things I did to you?" Cindy said with a questioning look, tears dropping from her eyes.  
  
"Sure, that's what friends do! They forgive each other, girl!" Libby said with a smile.  
  
Cindy hugged Libby, and both cried for a while.  
  
"I-I'll never let you go again, Libs" Cindy said, as she hugged Libby more.  
  
"It's ok... it's ok..." Libby said as she patted Cindy's back.  
  
"Oh, Libby, what am I going to do?" Cindy said, sad and merged in tears. "Jimmy wanted to explain me everything and I didn't listen to him... it's all my fault! I don't care if he said it was his...".  
  
"Calm down, girl. We'll have to wait until Jimmy sends a message, or another letter" Libby said.  
  
"I can't wait anymore. I can't wait for another letter. I got to find him! I got to talk to him!" Cindy said.  
  
"But Cindy, I thought you was 99 percent sure you hated him... what about now?" Libby asked.  
  
"I'm sure now. I love him, Libby. I love him. He loves me. I'm 100 percent sure of that" Cindy said.  
  
"Ohh...." Libby said as she sighed in relief.  
  
"I know. We can find him with his lab computer, VOX" Cindy said, as she walked off.  
  
"Wait, Cindy!" Libby said. Cindy stopped. "Sheen and Carl told me that VOX was shutted down. How can we posibbly find him if Jimmy's computer doesn't work?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Libs. Let me take care of that" Cindy said, with a smile. "But first, call Sheen and Carl. We need them to enter Jimmy's lab".  
  
"Ok, girl, if you say so" Libby said as she sighed.  
  
Libby called Sheen and Carl. Both came to Jimmy's lab in a rush. They wanted to knew where Jimmy was as Cindy and Libby do.  
  
"Hi, Cindy... Hi, my Ultra-Queen!" Sheen greeted. Libby blushed.  
  
He looked at Cindy. He paused. "Man! What happened to you, Cindy? You look terrible!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, snort and you didn't go to school for weeks" Carl said.  
  
"I was kinda... waiting for Jimmy" Cindy said. "And what do you mean with terrible?" she asked, glaring at Sheen.  
  
"Well... you look very depressed... and weak... and more thin... and--" Sheen replied, but he was interrupted by Libby, who put a hand on Sheen's mouth.  
  
"We get it! Now, show us how to enter Jimmy's lab!" Libby yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok... Carl, give me the hair!" Sheen said.  
  
"Here you go, Sheen" Carl said, pulling a hair of Jimmy out of his pocket. "Hope you don't mind, I had some cheese and a piece of white chocolate with it".  
  
"Eeew!" Sheen said, practically snatching the hair from Carl's hand.  
  
Sheen put the hair in front of the DNA scanner.  
  
"GIRL'S HAIR! GIRL'S HAIR! GIRL'S HAIR!" the DNA scanner shouted.  
  
"No, it's not a girl's hair, piece a shit! It's Jimmy's!" Sheen shouted.  
  
But the DNA scanner didn't listen. One mechanical hand put a trash can in front of Sheen, and another mechanical hand threw him into the trash can. All the others giggled a bit.  
  
Sheen cleaned up the hair and tried again.  
  
"Permition granted. Welcome home, Jimmy" the DNA scanner said.  
  
"Stupid piece a shit!" Sheen said in mumbles. 


	20. 20 Finding Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 20 - "Finding Jimmy"  
  
After some hours, Cindy finally was able to reconect Jimmy's computer, VOX.  
  
"Ok, now, the only way we can find Jimmy is by tracking Goddard's antennae" Cindy said. "VOX, track Goddard's signal!" she ordered to the computer.  
  
VOX made a complete scan. Cindy, Libby and Sheen sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, he's still in North America after all" Libby said.  
  
"Yeah, but it would be cool if we had to travel to Japan again" Sheen said.  
  
Cindy wasn't listening. She was more interested in finding Jimmy.  
  
"VOX, get as closer as you can to Goddard's signal" Cindy ordered.  
  
The computer tracked Goddard's signal. Cindy's eyes opened wide.  
  
"I found Goddard!" she yelled. But soon her happy face went down. "Oh, no! He's inside Jimmy's Hypercube! We're lucky that VOX could track Goddard, otherwise, we would never find him" she said, looking at the computer. "Ok, its signal is poor, so the only thing I can do is hear where Jimmy went" she explained. "Goddard, if you can hear me, please tell me where is Jimmy" Cindy ordered to Goddard.  
  
"I HAVE EXPLICITS ORDERS TO NOT TELL WHERE JIMMY IS" VOX showed on screen, imitating Goddard's one.  
  
"There must be some way..." Cindy said. She thought for a while and, then, she realized. "Of course! Goddard, if you'd recorded everything what Jimmy said, then show me" Cindy ordered.  
  
"THAT'S A THING I CAN DO" VOX showed on screen.  
  
Because Goddard's signal was poor, like Cindy said, they all had trouble to hear some words coming from Jimmy. But the signal was good enough to hear them.  
  
'Well --STATIC-- here we are... New Yor--STATIC--k!'  
  
'Are you a scientist --STATIC-- or something?'  
  
Cindy heard a female voice.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked to herself.  
  
'In fact --STATIC- I can use science for everythin--STATIC--g and make inventions and all that stuff... but... I --STATIC--really don't want to talk about that..'  
  
'And you don't have to --STATIC--, you can call me Aisha, ok?'  
  
"Aisha? Who's Aisha?" Cindy asked to herself, again.  
  
'I just... run out of my home, ok?'  
  
'--STATIC-- Oh, god, you look terrible!'  
  
'You can --STATIC--, I'm a police officer. You can trust the police'  
  
"A police officer? Jimmy's in trouble?" Cindy asked to herself, corcerned.  
  
'I'm taking you to the police station. But it's ok, it's only to --STATIC-- all right. Just that. You see, you have to register here in --STATIC-- New York City. You can't go by yourself like this. You have to get an I.D. --STATIC--'  
  
"He's in New York City?" Cindy said, loudly.  
  
"Looks like you found him, Cind" Libby said.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to hear more first" Cindy said.  
  
'Sit here, on this chair'  
  
'Did your parents let you go?'  
  
'I told them not to worry --STATIC--'  
  
'There were some reports that you were almost arrested --STATIC-- found you drunk, is that true?'  
  
'They couldn't arrest me because --STATIC-- pill to thwart the effects of the drunk state'  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
'I thought this --STATIC-- be a good place to restart my life'  
  
'Is something wrong? --STATIC-- you want to share?'  
  
'I don't want to go back there...'  
  
"Oh, Jimmy..." Cindy said as she sighed. 


	21. 21 Wanting to hear more

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 21 - "Wanting to hear more"  
  
"Keep going, Goddard" Cindy ordered.  
  
'You can tell me'  
  
Cindy could hear through some static what Jimmy was telling to the police officer. Then, she heard something that made her surprised.  
  
'The worst thing a person you love the most can do is to leave you...'  
  
Cindy's eyes were covered in tears. She knew it. Jimmy loved her all the time. Now she was really sure. She could hear some crying. She was not sure if it was him, but thought that would be.  
  
'But it was my fault... --STATIC-- mine, not her...'  
  
'I don't know why... but after Cindy left me, I got worse.'  
  
'--STATIC-- started to frecuent more bars and stuff, and then I went back to my lab to lock myself --STATIC--. Then I realized that this couldn't continue anymore. That it was an error --STATIC-- stay. Why should I? I had to get out of there'  
  
'I left them a letter'  
  
'Do you still love --STATIC--? That woman, Cindy?'  
  
'Oh, yeah... --STATIC-- But she hates me'  
  
Cindy's heart started to beat faster. Her tears went down without control.  
  
'You told her how you felt?'  
  
'I tried, but it didn't result'  
  
'She hates me, she gave up --STATIC--, she left me, and she was right in doing that. I'm scum.'  
  
"No..." Cindy whispered. "No! Don't say that!" she shouted, crying even more. But then, she heard something.  
  
'That's not true, believe me'  
  
'Why are you trying --STATIC-- cheer me up?'  
  
'You got the courage to tell me everything'  
  
'I know this is hard, --STATIC-- least you tried to resist. To do your best --STATIC--'  
  
And then, Goddard's signal dissapeared.  
  
"I love you too" Cindy said, cleaning up her tears.  
  
"Cindy, are you ok?" Libby asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Cindy replied, sobbing. "Let's go tell the others. We're going to New York!" she said.  
  
Libby was surprised.  
  
"New York? What's he doing in New York?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I want to find out" Cindy replied.  
  
"But Cindy, we got a problem. How are we'll going to travel? New York is too far from here" Libby said.  
  
"Don't worry, Libs. We just tell our parents we'll going on vacation or something like that. And we'll going on train or a bus. I'll handle it" Cindy said.  
  
Libby smiled and nodded in agree.  
  
"I'll go get Sheen and Carl" she said, and she ran out of the lab. 


	22. 22 Spying

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. I do not own Beavis & Butthead. Beavis and Butthead and all related characters are trademarks of Mike Judge, MTV and Viacom.

Author's note: Wow! After a week, I was finally able to update with a new chapter. Enjoy it!

- CHAPTER 22 - "Spying"

Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl got out of the bus, and started walking to where VOX tracked Goddard's signal.

"According to VOX, Goddard's signal was in Highland High School. Jimmy must be there. So, let's go" Cindy said.

"But Cindy, what if Jimmy doesn't want to see us?" Libby asked.

"Don't worry, Libs. He won't, because we'll spy on him" Cindy replied.

"Spy on him?! Ultra-wow! We're gonna be spyes!" Sheen yelled, excited.

Carl started to sing, out of tune, of course.

"We're spyes, we all have nose and ears, and we--".

"Carl! Shut up, you idiot!" Cindy yelled, angry, covering her ears.

"Man! You're badly out of tune, you need some practice!" Libby said, as she covered her ears, too.

"Sorry..." Carl said.

"You bet you're sorry because I'm gonna--". Cindy said, showing Carl a fist, but Libby interrupted her.

"Look! There's Jimmy!" she shouted.

"Everyone, hide, quickly!" Cindy ordered.

The gang hide on some bushes. They all looked at Jimmy, walking with a figure.

"Hey, who's the lady?" Sheen asked.

"And why's she holding hands with Jimmy and why he's kissing her and--" Carl attemped to ask, but he was interrumpted by Libby.

"Carl! Stop! You're making Cindy mad!" she said.

But it was too late. Cindy was huming, her green eyes turned to red, her hands turned to fists and a vein was visible on her forehead.

"Cindy, calm down, girl!" Libby said.

"How can I possibly calm down? I miss him so much and he makes me this?!" Cindy snarled.

"But Cindy, what did you expect? You haven't saw him for a long time" Libby said.

"And he said I hate him. Well, I guess you're right" Cindy said, as she sighed. "But I want to find more about how's Jimmy doing and that misterious girl!".

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for dating with me, Daria. I appreciate that. After what happened to me, I wasn't sure about dating girls again" Jimmy said, as he gave a smile to Daria. "And you're not mad at me because I'm a show-offy guy. I thought all the smart girls were like my former girlfriend Cindy".

Daria returned him the smile.

"My pleasure. It's strange, I'm not used to smile or say nice things, but I saw something in you that made me do it" Daria said.

Jimmy blushed.

"And it's incredible how you made those two idiots pass the final exams!" Daria said, still impressed by that.

"Well, I made normal boys of them. The problem was that they always watched TV shows and specially those MTV's videos, like Jackass, or Roomraiders" Jimmy said.

"They don't laugh anymore! They don't call me Diarreah! They call me by my name!" Daria said, astonished.

"They we're good lab rats anyway" Jimmy said as he left a cracked smile escape from his mouth.

"Lab rats?" Daria asked. "What did you do to them?".

"I used my Brain Gain 8000. It makes raise your IQ" Jimmy replied.

"That's ok, but, why did you say lab rats?" Daria asked.

"I... I kinda experimented with them before that. You should've see them, electrocuting with the doors, dancing polka. It was so funny!" Jimmy said.

Daria laughed for a while.


	23. 23 He belongs here

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. I do not own Beavis & Butthead. Beavis and Butthead and all related characters are trademarks of Mike Judge, MTV and Viacom. 

- CHAPTER 23 - "He belongs here"

Cindy followed Jimmy and Daria all the time, also were Libby. Sheen and Carl decided not to interfere too much and made their own way to walk through New York and explore all the city.

"So, how was this girl, Cindy?" Daria asked.

"Well, when we first met, and that's when I moved to Retroville, she was a smart, beautiful, blonde girl, with those emerald green eyes, and that tough behaviour. And she's still is. She was at first mean to me. She was all the time making fun of me with her friend. We called each other by our last names. But the fact was deeply inside we liked each other a lot. And one day we got stranded in a desert island, and we told each other how we felt. And when we grow up a little more, we started dating, we didn't care what the other said" Jimmy replied.

"How long you two were together?" Daria asked.

"Until she dumped me, like 6 years" Jimmy said.

"Wow! Sounds like a long time!" Daria said.

"Oh, yes it was! It was a strong relationship, but I screw it up all" Jimmy said. "And all the things that happened to me, I couldn't take it anymore... so, I came here. Now probably she's hanging out somewhere with that guy, Paul. I feel bad. Kinda miss her, but because she hates me, I shouldn't worry for that anymore. But I still do".

"That's not true, I'm here, Jimmy..." Cindy whispered to herself.

"You miss her a lot?" Daria asked.

"Sure! We were like one together in all" Jimmy replied.

Cindy's heart beated faster.

"And how do you feel now?" Daria asked.

"Well, here, I feel great, more accepted. My students are doing good. The principal was a bunch of nerves, now he's a complete sane guy. Those idiots turned to normal people. And I'm dating with the smartest girl in all New York, who was cured from depression!" Jimmy replied, smirking.

Daria laughed a bit. She kissed Jimmy in the cheek. And then, it happened. Jimmy returned her kiss with another but on her lips. Cindy felt her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She was about to appear on scene, when the kiss between Jimmy and Daria broke and she saw that a figure was coming to them.

"Hello, Jimmy!". It was Principal McVicker.

"Hi, Principal McVicker. How's going?" Jimmy greeted.

"Oh, just fine. Your pills made me feel great. I'm not sweating anymore. I'm not nervous. And Beavis and Butthead aren't bothering. But, I think I have a little problem..." Principal McVicker said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I feel like I want to dress like a butterfly, and dance, and also my voice has changed to a weird one" the Principal replied.

"Oh, that! Don't worry, I used to have a principal at my old school that was acting like you. Principal Willoughby..." Jimmy said.

"And what happened to him?" the Principal asked.

"Nothing. He's still the principal there, a little bit old, obviously, with the years. But he's completely normal" Jimmy replied.

"Good. I'm here to tell you that I'm going to pay you more. You're doing so good at our school, that you deserve a raise!" the Principal said.

"Really? Awesome!" Jimmy said. He almost jumped of joy.

"Congratulations!" Daria said, as she huged Jimmy.

"Just go tomorrow and I'll give you the check, ok?" the Principal said, and he shaked hands with Jimmy.

"I'll be there" Jimmy said.

"Ok, bye" Principal McVicker said. He walked off standing on his toes.

Cindy stood up from the bushes from where she was hiding. She then turned to Libby.

"Go get Sheen and Carl. We're leaving" she ordered.

"What?! What are you talking about? Aren't you gonna say something to Jimmy?" Libby asked, shocked.

Cindy shook her head.

"Don't you see, Libby? Jimmy's much better here. He belongs here. Nobody will bother him. He has a girlfriend, a good job, nice people" Cindy said, as a tear went down from her face. "Why would he want to go back to Retroville?".

"Are you sure about this, girl?" Libby asked.

Cindy nodded.

"Ok. It's your decision. Hey, but I don't want to leave now. We just got here, let's have some fun first!" Libby suggested.

Cindy sighed. "You're right. C'mon, let's go".

Cindy and Libby walked off.

Just then, Jimmy turned around.

"Something wrong?" Daria asked.

"I thought I heard something" Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Daria walked off.


	24. 24 Back to the old town

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

- CHAPTER 24 - "Back to the old town"

Some years had passed. Exactly, 6 years. Retroville almost forgot about Jimmy. Some of the people did. But some other, like friends and family didn't. That night, it was raining. And also lightning. In the house of the Neutron's, a much older Hugh was watching TV, as usual. The movie on the TV was 'The stranger on the door'. It was all calm. Except for some shaking on the knees of the poor Hugh. The movie was scaring him. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door of the house. Hugh jump from his couch and screamed.

"W-who is it?" Hugh asked, stuttering from the fear.

There was no reply.

"I-I'm not getting the d-door until you tell me who you are!" Hugh shouted to the door, still stuttering.

There was no reply at all. But it was another knock at the door. Hugh was scared. He was on the middle of the movie. He was imagining that he was living the movie, because of the same strange knock at the door. Without doubt, he grabbed an old bat from his son's baseball team and slowly placed his hand at the door knob. But the door opened violently and sent Hugh some feet away and to the floor. A figure was standing there, while the lightning was hiting many times the house. A strange, only dressed with a coat, approached and closed the door, violently again.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Hugh asked, scared and shaking.

But there was no reply.

"I-I'm warning you! I got a b-bat and I'm not a-a-afraid of using it!" Hugh threatened to the stranger, grabbing quicly the bat.

The stranger finally took off the coat and just one look made Hugh's eyes open wide.

"Dad! It's me, Jimmy".

"J-J-Jimbo?!" Hugh said.

He couldn't believe his eyes as tears were flowing from his face and a huge smile ear-to-ear made him almost laugh from joy. Both father and son gave a huge hug.

"I missed you so much son. I'm very sorry!" Hugh said, crying and making the hug more stronger than ever.

"I did too, dad. And it was all my fault, don't worry. I'm here" Jimmy said.

Hugh broke the hug.

"Nothing was the same without you, son. When you left, all the people started to miss you" Hugh said.

"They did?" Jimmy said.

"Yes. And when your mother and I--" Hugh started to say, but Jimmy interrupted.

"Mom! Hey, where's she?" Jimmy asked, looking around.

Hugh only sighed. Jimmy looked at his father's eyes. There was sadness on that eyes.

"Is she ok?" Jimmy asked, concerned.

"After you left, your mother wasn't the same anymore. She went more sad than ever. And then, it happened. She went sick" Hugh said, as he sighed.

"And then what happened?" Jimmy asked, more corcerned than ever.

"She... she died, Jim-Jam" Hugh said. He lowered his head. He sobbed.

Jimmy's eyes opened in shock. He sat slowly in the couch to absorb those words from his father. And then, he started to cry without control. Hugh sat as well and placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do" Hugh said, as a tear went down from his eye.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry! I didn't communicate with you guys for years!" Jimmy said. "When did this happen?" he asked, still crying.

"Like 4 years ago" Hugh said.

"Oh... I see..." Jimmy said, as he sobbed.

"Hey, but you're here. That's a good thing!" Hugh said, as he cleaned up a tear from Jimmy's eye. "It's great to see you again, son".

"Yeah, thanks..." Jimmy said, cracking a smile.

"Let's talk, Jimbo. Tell me, where did you go? what did you do?" Hugh asked, excited. 


	25. 25 Rejoining the gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

- CHAPTER 25 - "Rejoining the gang"

After telling Hugh all his story through the past 6 years, Jimmy decided to go to Judy's grave. Hugh tried to stop him. The rain was furious. The lightning was worse. But Jimmy didn't listen to his dad. He took off Goddard from his Hypercube and went to the door.

"Be careful, son" Hugh said.

"Don't worry, I will, dad" Jimmy said. "C'mon, Goddard".

He put on his coat and went with Goddard to the graveyard. When they got there, the place was locked. But Jimmy didn't care at all. He climbed the wall with the help of his mechanical canine and, once in the ground, he turned on a flashlight and started walking to find his mother's grave. When he found it, he saw it for some seconds and then, he fall down from his knees. He took of the hood of the coat.

"I'm sorry, mom" Jimmy said, as the tears went down from his face.

The rain was getting worse. But Jimmy was only concentrated on saying a farewell to his mother. Goddard only wimpered. Jimmy placed a rose he grabbed from his garden on the grave.

"I'm really sorry".

And with that, he left. He put his hood on. He put Goddard back on his Hypercube to protect him from the rain.

"I got to find a place to hide from the storm" Jimmy said to himself.

He climbed out the wall of the graveyard and spotted a light. It was the Candy Bar. He didn't doubt for a second and run there. Still covered with the soaking coat, he opened the doors of the Candy Bar and walked in. All the people around the place turned to him, but thought he was just a monk, so they returned to their own business. Jimmy spotted Sam and went to the bar.

"Howdy, stranger! Yeah... What can I do for ya?" Sam asked.

"Milk shake, shaken, not stirred" Jimmy, the 'stranger', said.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know that order from somewhere..." someone said.

"Yeah, me too..." someone said.

"Do you think he's...?" someone said.

"There ya go, yeah..." Sam said, as he gave the 'stranger' his milk shake. "That'll be 1.75" he said.

"2 dollars, keep the change" 'the stranger' said.

"JIMMY?!?" three people asked in unison.

All the people from the place suddenly turned quiet. 'The stranger' wasn't listening, so he started to drink his milk shake.

"Go on, Sheen, ask him" someone said.

"Ok, ok, I'll go..." Sheen said. He looked at the stranger and turned around, shaking. "Perhaps another day..."

"NOW!" someone shouted.

"Here goes nothing" Sheen said. He went to the stranger. "E-Excuse me, sir..." he said, stuttering.

"Yeah?" Jimmy, the 'stranger' said, with a creepy voice, so he couldn't be recognized.

"Well... you see... my friends and I were asking... ya know..." Sheen said, but he instantly losed his temper. "LOOK! ARE YOU JIMMY OR NOT?!?"

"Mmmmh... let me see..." the 'stranger' said. "Do you mean a guy with long, brown hair, and wears a red shirt with a yellow atom in the middle and he's a show-offy genius and makes inventions that always fail and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah! That's it! Do you know him?" Sheen asked, excited, with his eyes wide open.

"Nope, I never saw that guy... sorry..." the 'stranger' replied.

"Ohh..." Sheen said, as his face expresion went down.

He turned and walked to the table where Carl and Libby were.

"Well?" Libby asked.

"No... he's not Jimmy..." Sheen said, as he sighed.

"You didn't change a bit, huh?" a recognizable voice said.

Sheen's jaw dropped. He turned and the 'stranger' removed his hood.

"J-J-Jimmy?" Sheen asked, stuttering. "JIMMY!!!" he said, as he tackled Jimmy in a huge hug.

Carl and Libby joined the hug.

"I missed you guys" Jimmy said. "And looks like you did too!". 


	26. 26 So much to tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

- CHAPTER 26 - "So much to tell"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Libby were sitting at the Candy Bar on a table, drinking their deserves.

"So, Jimmy, tell us, what did you do? Where did you go? Did you bring something??!?!?" Sheen asked.

"But, Sheen, don't you remember the time we went to Ne--" Carl attemped to ask, but Sheen interrumped.

"Please, ignore Carl, he's excited to hear your story" Sheen said, as he gave a threatening look to Carl. "Right, fatty guy?".

Carl looked at Sheen and Libby and nodded. Jimmy looked at them, blanky.

"Well, let's see... I went to New York, I found a job as a teacher" Jimmy said, as he numbered the things he did with his fingers. "I helped two idiots to raise their IQ, I made a date with a girl with high IQ and a depression and made her my girlfriend for a while. Then, she dumped me when she got the opportunity".

"What happened with your job?" Libby asked.

"The principal was a good guy, but he was a bunch of nerves. So, I've invented a pill to make him more calm. During the last 6 years, I was the teacher of his school" Jimmy explained. "But one day, I was too ocuppied in teaching a chemistry class. And the principal forgot his pills. Too bad, because that day, one of my students accidentaly combined osmium hydroxide plus rubidic acid".

"And what's the deal with that?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah, did he made a cookie of something?" Carl asked.

"No, no. Much worse. The hole school blasted and we were covered with a strange green glime. When the principal found out this, he first fired me, and then, he had a heart attack. I had to call an ambulance and police and stuff..." Jimmy replied.

"Did he make it?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, what happened to the green glime principal guy?!?" Sheen asked.

"The doctors had to clean him first and they made him a bypass, but he recovered with the run of the days" Jimmy replied.

"Ohh... that's kinda... creepy" Libby said, making a disgusting look.

"Hey, where's Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you see... she wasn't the same after you left" Libby replied.

"Why?" Jimmy asked, a little concerned.

"She stopped hanging out with us. All she does is locking in her bedroom by the nights, crying. Sometimes she let me in, but when I try to talk to her, she changes me the subject" Libby said.

"And what happened to her boyfriend? That guy, Paul?" Jimmy asked.

"Didn't ya know, Jimmy?!?" Sheen said. "When she knew you left, she dumped Paul!".

"What?!? Are you guys serious?!" Jimmy said, as he stood up of the chair he was sitting.

"Yeah, Jim. And you lost the part when she drew him a brick!" Carl said. "That was funny!".

"DOn't remember me that, Carl, that still makes me laugh!" Sheen said, cracking a smile, but he tried to keep the most serious posibble.

Jimmy almost laughed imagining Cindy running Paul with a brick.

"And if you want to know more, the doctors said that Paul had amnesia after Cindy drew him the brick. So he doesn't even remember who you are! Plus, he lost 15 of his brain, so he's now a total idiot!" Libby said.

"Amnesia?! That's great!" Jimmy said, still stood up.

"What do you mean with great?" Libby asked, blanky.

"He doesn't know who I am, so he'll never remember about our fight, or Cindy. I'm not the coward or the nerd anymore!" Jimmy said, with a smile.

"And they missed you really around here" Sheen said.

"So was Cindy" Carl finished.

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked, softly. "She... missed me?".

"You got no idea..." Libby said, as she sighed. She looked at Jimmy with angry and sadness in her eyes. "Why do you think she's not the same anymore, huh?".

Jimmy was in shock. All this time, Cindy loved him.

"I gotta go" Jimmy said, still shocked.

He run out of the Candy Bar as quickly as he could. 


	27. 27 Cindy's choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

- CHAPTER 27 - "Cindy's choice"

The storm was strong, and lightnings were falling everywhere. In the house of the Vortex's, only two lights were on. One was from Cindy's bedroom. The other was from the living room.

"Cindy, honey, your dad and I are going to the movies! Wanna come?!" Mrs. Vortex shouted through Cindy's bedroom door.

"No... thanks... I'll be fine!" Cindy shouted, as she sobbed.

"Poor girl..." Mrs. Vortex whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Vortex went downstairs and opened the door from the entrance. They walked off. Cindy could hear the car running out from her house and dissapearing of the scene. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell.

"It must be Libby..." Cindy thought.

Cindy got out from her bedroom and went downstairs. She slowly came to the door, thinking what to make out for Libby, because she didn't want to talk about her former boyfriend.

"Who is it?" Cindy asked.

But there was no reply. "I'm not getting the door if you don't tell me who you are!" she shouted.

The door opened violently, sending Cindy a few feets away and on the floor. A figure was standing in front of her. A figure dressed only with a coat.

"Cindy Vortex?" asked the figure with a unrecognizable voice. _Man, I gotta find a new way to make my entrances more nice..._ he thought to himself.

"Y-yes...?" Cindy replied, shaking.

The figure closed the door, again violently.

"You look sooo beautiful" the figure said, taking off his hood and revealing it was none other than...

"JIMMY?!?" Cindy asked, as her eyes opened wide.

"That's right. It's me..." Jimmy said, as he help Cindy to stand up.

"W-what are you doing here?" Cindy asked, stuttering.

The less thing she want was an explanation.

"I've miss you..." Jimmy said, softly.

That took it all. Both approached slowly. They got closer and kissed. The kiss was long. It was like it will never finish. Cindy broke the kiss.

"I've miss you too" Cindy said, smiling.

Both kissed again.

"Are your parents here?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"No, they went to a movie" Cindy replied, returning the smile.

"What? With this rain?" Jimmy said, blanky.

"They were bored and I didn't want to go" Cindy said.

"I see... well, it doesn't matter anyway, you'll tell them later..." Jimmy said, smiling.

"Tell them what?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and a ring was showing in front of Cindy's eyes.

"I know this is weird, but this is a thing that I was holding in my bedroom for the last 6 years. And I was going to do this just the same day you dumped me" Jimmy said.

Cindy's heart started to race. She smiled, and left a tear went down from her face.

"I loved you so much since the day I met you. And I can't figure it out how my life would be without you" Jimmy said, as he slowly felt down in one knee.

"Cinthia Vortex... will you marry me?" Jimmy finished.

"Oh, Jimmy... of course I will!" Cindy said, softly.

Jimmy placed the ring on Cindy's finger. And both kissed again.

He wasn't a coward or a nerd anymore.

He was the most happiest genius in the hole universe.

_THE END_

Author's note: Well, here's the end, folks. Thank you all for the past reviews. If I have the time, I think I'll do a sequel.


End file.
